The desire of a son
by Butterffffflyblue
Summary: -¿Por qué no me dices "Mamá?- pregunto Sakura. -Porque si en verdad esto esta pasando, quiere decir que mi deseo también se cumplirá, por eso no me puedo dar el lujo de llamarte "mamá" si en tan solo unas horas ya no estaremos aquí. Por que te amo fue que pedí un deseo.- sonreí-. Y por que te amo, no te llamo mamá. -¿Que pediste?. - No nacer, no quiero que mueras.- dijo Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Escuche unas risitas a mi lado. Es extraño, ¿Razón? Pues simple, yo vivo sola. ¿Y si son unos ladrones y se están burlando de mi Pijama de conejitos? Traté de aparentar que seguía dormida.

Las risas fueron un poco más fuertes y le siguió un sollozo. ¿Ladrones llorando? La que se quería tirar a llorar era yo, si unos ladrones van a tu casa a robar y se ponen a llorar eso no puede significar nada bueno. ¡Diablos! Se que no vivo como reina, pero al menos vivo decentemente.

- La vas a despertar Hikari.- escuche una voz masculina.- Acuérdate que tío Itachi dice que no tenia el mejor genio cuando la despertaban.- su voz apenas se escuchaba.

Eso era verdad. Cuando me despertaban antes de tiempo, mi humor era como "The Hulk", omitiendo lo verde y grande. Simplemente no me gustaba que me privaran de mis horas de sueño. Pero que el "ladrón" supiera eso era escalofriante. ¿Tío Itachi? ¿Que tiene que ver el hermano de mi jefe con los ladrones?

- Ya lo se.- se escucho una voz angelical por todo el cuarto-. Es que, mírala. Es hermosa, justo como dice papá a cada rato.-sorbió por la nariz-. No me parezco en nada a ella, no se porque tío Naruto dice que somos idénticas.

Me senté de golpe en la cama. ¿Naruto? Naruto, mi propio hermano mando a dos ladrones a mi casa. Solo porque le pedí "prestado" su queridísimo libro de Icha Icha Paradise. No soy pervertida, solo era un broma. El ama ese libro al igual que su padrino Kakashi.

- Te dije que la ibas a despertar con tus lloriqueos.- el muchacho que antes había regañado a "Hikari" así era como el la llamó me miraba con los ojos brillosos.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Quiénes son?- pregunte asustada.

Eran dos, un hombre y una mujer. Como de 16 años más o menos. Tenían el pelo azabache y ojos color jade, ambos. Como los míos. Si no fuera por el color de cabello de "Hikari" podría hacerse pasar por mi hermana gemela. Ya se porque Naruto dice que somos idénticas.

¡UN MOMENTO!

Me levante de la cama y me puse frente a ellos, puse mis manos en mis caderas y fruncí el ceño.

- Y bien, estoy esperando.- les hable.

Los dos se hicieron chiquitos en su lugar. Como cuando alguien te regaña, estaban asustados. ¿Ellos? Yo debería estar cagada del miedo. Pero no, ellos eran los asustados.

- Por favor mamá no te enojes.- hablo la muchacha-. No sabemos como llegamos aquí, estábamos platicando y de repente estábamos aquí viéndote dormir.

¡WTF! Naruto ya se paso de la ralla. Esta broma ya había ido demasiado lejos. ¡TENGO 23! No puedo tener dos hijos adolescentes. ¿Era la forma de Naruto de decirme "viejita"?

Me dio un tic en el ojo.

- JaJa.- dije con sarcasmo-. Por favor, díganle a Naruto que no caeré en su broma y que su libro de Icha Icha lo quemare después de esto.

Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

- El tío Naruto no tiene nada que ver en esto.- hablo el muchacho-. Es verdad lo que dice Hikari. Por cierto yo soy Sebastian.

- ¿Sebastian?- pregunte con un nudo en la garganta. Nadie estaba enterado de mi pequeño amor hacia ese nombre. Ni siquiera Naruto. ¿Será que…? Naaaah, de seguro sigo dormida.

- Si Sakura, me llamo Sebastian. Ambos sabemos porque.- y sonrío de lado. Mi respiración se hizo pesada. Ese pequeño gesto me recordó a "él"-. La abuela Mikoto me contó tu amor por ese nombre.

¿La abuela Mikoto? ¡oh por amor de dios! Tío Itachi, Abuela Mikoto y Tío Naruto. Si dicen que yo soy su Madre, entonces el padre…

Me di una cachetada en mi mejilla derecha. Hikari soltó un chillido y sujeto mi mano antes de que lo volviera a hacer.

- Por favor mamá.- hablo con voz gangosa debido al llanto-. No estas soñando, gracias a dios estoy en verdad esta sucediendo. Yo tenía tantas ganas de conocerte, de verte.- se tapo la cara con sus manos.

¿De verme? Yo… ¿Los abandone?

Voltee a ver a Sebastian y tenía el ceño fruncido. Suspire y me senté en la cama. Mire la hora en mi reloj despertador y supe que por hoy llegaría tarde al trabajo.

Palmee a mis lados para que tomaran asiento. Hikari lo hizo sonriendo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Era tan llorona…

"Como tú" dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Sacudí esas ideas raras de mí. Les seguiría la corriente para que esta broma terminara lo más rápido posible.

Sebastian se sentó pero frente a nosotras. Tenía cara de enojado aún. ¿Por qué? No lo se. Me reí un poco al recordar a cierta persona que siempre parecía estar enojado.

"Sasuke"

- Bueno.- empecé-. Díganme exactamente que es lo que estaban haciendo antes de "aparecer" aquí en mi departamento.

Hikari sonrió.

- Estábamos en la terraza de este mismo departamento. Papá nunca nos deja venir aquí y ayer, ósea mi ayer.- sonreí a Hikari y a Hikari se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. Respiro hondo controlando las lagrimas-. Sebastian me dijo que no viniera y terminamos viniendo los dos. Pensé que era como un mini club para papá, ya sabes, billar o cosas así, pero no. Todo esta exactamente igual que ahora.

Mire de reojo a Sebastian y el me miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido aún. Puse los ojos en blando. Hikari continúo.

- Luego salimos a la terraza y empezamos a platicar de ti mamá.- Hikari espero para ver mi reacción al llamarme Mamá otra vez. Esta vez no me "Frikie". Ella suspiro de alivio-. Sebastian no creé en las estrellas fugaces pero yo sí, lo convencí de pedir un deseo cuando vimos pasar una.- comento contenta-. Y cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí seguíamos en el mismo lugar. Decepcionada me levante y de repente escuchamos un ruido viniendo de aquí, pensé que era papá e iba a salir corriendo, pero Sebastian dijo que papá estaba de viaje y como todo buen hermano mayor que es, me agarro de la mano y me escondió detrás de él.

No se porque, pero saber que Sebastian protegió a su hermana me hizo sonreír. Sebastian solo bufo.

- Entramos y te vimos dormida. Fue tu despertador el ruido que escuchamos. De inmediato supe que eras tú por el color de tu cabello, la abuela Mikoto me ha enseñado muchas fotos tuyas. Las tengo escondidas debajo de mi cama. – me sonrió.

Extraño. ¿Por qué mi "hija" tiene fotos de contrabando mías?

- ¿Viven con su abuela Mikoto? – pregunte curiosa. No es que les creyera…

- Si.- hablo cortante Sebastian.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no viven conmigo? – mire directo a Sebastian.

- Eso no importa.- seguía con el mismo tono cortante-. Si en verdad esto está pasando, quiere decir que estaremos aquí un día y luego nos iremos para siempre. ¿Estas bien con eso Sakura?- Escuchar a Sebastian llamarme Sakura, no me gusto para nada. Lo se, contradictorio.

- ¿Un día? – pregunté.

Hikari suspiro a mi lado.

- Si en verdad todo esto es real, entonces el deseo que pedí se cumplió.

- ¿Qué pediste Hikari? – acaricie su cabello negro.

Hikari sonrío feliz.

- Poder pasar aunque sea un día contigo.- se sonrojo.

Mire a Sebastian y él le huyo a mi mirada.

- Sebastian.- hablé-. ¿Por qué razón ustedes no viven conmigo? – cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca ya era demasiado tarde. Hikari se aferraba a mi cintura llorando "Te hecho de menos mamá" decía entre sollozos. Acaricie su cabeza y la consolé.

Sebastian suspiro y se sentó a mi lado.

- Hay cosas que no te puedo decir Sakura.- fruncí el ceño-. Saca las conclusiones que quieras, pero yo no te diré si estas en lo correcto o no.

Suspire y aleje a Hikari de mi lado.

- Esta bien.- me pare frente a ellos-. ¿Quién quieres Hot-cakes? – Sebastian sonrío de lado y Hikari se paro dando pequeños saltitos.

- Amo los Hot-cakes.- dijimos Hikari y yo al mismo tiempo. Solté una carcajada y Hikari parecía que se volvería a echar a llorar otra vez. Rodee los ojos.

- No puedes llorar por cada cosa que diga tu madre Hikari.- dijo Sebastian.

¿Por qué carajos no me podía decir mamá? Definitivamente no esta jugando bien su papel en esta broma. Pff! A quien quiero engañar, por alguna extraña razón…les creo. No, no es una extraña razón, yo también creía en las estrellas fugaces.

* * *

.

.

.

Esta es la historia fumada que les digo xD! JHAJAHJ, será algo cortito de unos 5 caps, por eso no quise alargar tanto el proceso de "te creo" Sakura les creyó y punto xD HAHAHAH.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

- Terminen de desayunar. Me iré a alistar para el trabajo.

Hikari dejo el tenedor en el aire e hizo un puchero.

- ¿Vas a volver? – pregunto mordiéndose el labio. Mismo gesto que hacia yo cuando estaba nerviosa.

- Si, en cuanto salga de trabajar estaré aquí. No te preocupes Hikari.- le sonreí.

Sebastian bufo al lado de su hermana.

- Eso quiere decir que estarás aquí alrededor de las 8 de la noche.- siguió comiendo-. Papá te esclaviza Sakura.

Me quede en shock y pálida como un cadáver. Una cosa es hacer suposiciones y otra "confirmar". Sasuke, mi jefe Sasuke Uchiha era el padre de estos dos adolescentes. Empecé a híper-ventilar. Esta reacción es la que debería haber tenido cuando dos hijos míos se presentan de la nada. Pero ¡noooooo!, me entro el "pánico" al saber quien es el Padre.

- ¿El Sr. Uchiha y yo…? – en este momento le hacia competencia a "Gasparín"

Hikari asintió con la boca llena. Sebastian rodó los ojos. Sonreí al reconocer ese gesto mío en él.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunté.

No puedo imaginar un escenario posible para que el Sr. Uchiha y yo hayamos procreado a dos hermosos niños.

- No sé.- contesto Sebastian.

No podía ir al trabajo luego de esta revelación. Cierto o no, no sería capaz de verlo a la cara. Si de por si antes de esto me ponía toda roja en su presencia, saber que en algún futuro lejano o cercano tendría relacio…

¡Por favor Dios, que sea más temprano que tarde!

Sacudí mi cabeza de esas ideas pervertidas.

- Mejor trabajare desde aquí.- Hikari sonrío de oreja a oreja y asintió emocionada.

- Sabes mejor que nadie que esa no es buena idea Sakura.- dijo Sebastian mientras recogía su plato y el de su hermana-. A papá no le gusta cuando faltas, bueno eso dice el tío Itachi.

Decidí no pensar en el "Por que" mis hijos no están conmigo. ¿A caso Sasuke me quito la custodia? Tal vez, estaremos ebrios cuando tengamos sexo y obviamente Sasuke Uchiha es mucho hombre para mí. Si, eso ha de ser.

Suspire y me encogí de hombros.

- Que se aguante.- Sebastian sonrió-. Es mas, estoy pensando en pedir mis vacaciones.

Sebastian soltó una carcajada. ¿Será así cuando Sasuke ríe? Creo que nunca lo sabre, a mi siempre me anda regañando y gritando. En estos año que he trabajado junto a él nunca lo he escuchado reír.

- ¿Te quedaras con nosotros toda el día? – pregunto Hikari.

- Si.- Hikari me abrazo.

Era casi de mi tamaño unos centímetros más pequeña que yo. Hikari recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Gracias mamá

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Para: Sasuke Uchiha**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Asunto: Vacaciones.**

_Sr. Uchiha. _

_Debido a asuntos personales me veo en la necesidad de solicitar mis vacaciones atrasadas. En caso de negarse trabajare desde mi casa. Pero por el momento me es imposible ir a la oficina._

_Sakura Haruno._

- Uggh a Papá no le va a gustar.- hablo Sebastian atrás de mi-. Espero que nadie este cerca de él cuando lea esto porque arderá Troya.- dijo soltando una risita.

Suspire y cerré la computadora portátil. Hikari se encontraba en el sofá haciendo zapping en la televisión.

- Mamá – dijo Hikari.

- ¿Si? – me gustaba cuando me llamaba "Mamá".

- ¿Papá te paga bien? – pregunto.

- Si. – conteste extrañada.

- ¿Y porque vives aquí? – frunció el ceño.

Me reí y me fui a sentar junto a ella.

- Porque es cómodo, esta cerca del trabajo, sobre todo barato y estoy ahorrando lo más que puedo.- me acerque a ella-. Siempre he querido ir a Paris.- dijo en modo de secreto. Aunque ella y Sebastian me escucharon muy bien.

Hikari intercambio miradas con Sebastian y se tiro a mis piernas a llorar. Sebastian suspiro y se sentó frente a nosotras. Pase mi mano repetidas veces por su espalda.

- ¿Qué dije? – le pregunte a él.

Sebastian no contesto.

- Perdón mamá. Perdóname por favor.- decía Hikari entre sollozos.

- Te perdono, pero ya no llores.- le conteste yo. No sabía ni porque pedía perdón, pero no quería verla llorar-. Ven, vamos a que te laves la cara y de paso me quito la pijama.

Hikari asintió y nos dirigimos al cuarto. Escuche que tocaban la puerta.

- Abre por favor Sebastian.- grite por el pasillo.

- Y tu lávate esa hermosa cara que tienes mientras yo me cambio.- Hikari asintió y entró al baño.

Entre a mi cuarto y agarre unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes blanca. Me quite la blusa del pijama.

- ¿QUIÉN CARAJOS ERES TÚ Y QUE HACES EN CASA DE SAKURA? –

¡Oh no! Yo conocía esa voz. Salí corriendo hacia la sala donde deje a Sebastian.

Sebastian y el Sr. Uchiha se me quedaron viendo cuando aparecí frente a ellos. Sebastian se sonrojo y aparto la mirada de mí y el Sr. Uchiha me miraba con los ojos como platos.

- Mamá.- escuche un susurro detrás de mí-. Estas medio desnuda.

Mire a Hikari y luego a mi torso desnudo. Mi sostén negro estaba a la vista de todos.

Genial.

Me sonroje y me regresé a mi habitación. Me cambie en tiempo record. Cuando volví Hikari estaba detrás de Sebastian, se miraba asustada y Sebastian tenía el ceño fruncido.

¡Wuju, Reunión familiar! – Insertar sarcasmo aquí.

- Sr- Uchiha.- salude-. ¿A que debo su visita?- pregunte.

Sasuke me miro con el ceño fruncido y miro a Hikari y a Sebastian.

- ¿Mamá? – pregunto Sasuke hacia Hikari.

Hikari se tenso junto a Sebastian.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada.- le hablo Sebastian a Hikari.

- Si, uh, es una larga historia…- dije. No me iba a poner a explicar que esos dos jóvenes eran hijos suyos.

- No sabía que tenía hijos Srita. Haruno.- hablo cortante. Mismo tono de Sebastian.

Me dio escalofríos.

- No tenía porque saberlo Sr. Uchiha. Es mi vida privada, no tengo porque compartirla con usted.- le dije cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

Sasuke se quedo en shock. Adiós a la Sakura sumisa. Por alguna razón Hikari le tenia miedo a Sasuke, que tu propia hija tenga miedo de su padre no puede ser buena señal. Así que el Sr. Perfección no es tan perfecto después de todo.

- Haré como que no dijiste nada y en este mismo momento te cambias y nos vamos a la oficina. Te necesito ahí.-

- Hmp.- "dijo" Sebastian-. Siempre tan mandón.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – pregunto Sasuke.

Sebastian se separo de Hikari y se puso frente a Sasuke. Sebastian era un poco más alto que su hermana, pero aún así Sasuke le sacaba un buen par de centímetros más.

- La verdad es que sí.- Sasuke frunció el ceño-. He esperado mucho tiempo para decirte un par de cosas y hoy es el momento perfecto.

Hikari corrió a mi lado y me abrazo.

- Te odio Sasuke Uchiha – Las palabras de Sebastian me dejaron helada-. Pero no te odio más de lo que me odio a mi mismo.- sonrío de lado, aunque sin humor.

El rostro de Sasuke se contrajo de enojo.

- ¿Qué carajos le pasa a este muchacho Sakura? – dijo enojado -. Más te vale no volverme a hablar así porque lo vas a lamentar.- amenazo Sasuke.

Senté a Hikari en el sofá y camine hacia Sebastian.

- ¡Sebastian!- le dije mientras me ponía frente a él antes de que llegara a Sasuke-. No le hables así a tu pad… al Sr. Uchiha.

Sebastian miro mal a Sasuke. Sasuke le devolvió la misma mirada. Era como estar viendo un espejo.

- Sr. Uchiha le pido por favor que se retire. – Sasuke frunció el ceño hacia mí. No se esperaba eso-. Si aun conservo mi trabajo, pues entonces nos vemos mañana.- camine hacia la puerta y la abrí para que Sasuke entendiera la indirecta. Aunque la verdad era una directa, pero bien DIRECTA.

Sasuke me miro antes de salir.

- Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo Sakura.- y se fue.

Me gire hacia mis hijos y Sebastian estaba abrazando a Hikari en el sofá.

- Ahora si, me darán una explicación.- me cruce de brazos-. Y no quiero que omitan nada.- dije mirando a Sebastian.

- Será mejor que te sientes Sakura.

Hikari se levanto y fue al baño a lavarse la cara otra vez. Cuando regreso se sentó junto a su hermano frente a mí.

- Por donde empiezo.- hablaba Sebastian para si mismo.

- Tal vez diciéndome la razón de porque no viven conmigo y porque no me dices "Mamá" Sebastian.

Sebastian suspiro y paso su mano por su cabello despeinándolo. Tan parecido a Sasuke.

- Bueno, trata de estar lo más calmada posible Sakura.- fruncí el ceño-. Nosotros no vivimos contigo porque falleciste al momento de dar a luz.

Mi respiración se atoro en mi garganta y mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal. Mi vista se nublo.

- ¡MAMÁ!- grito Sebastian antes de correr junto a mí.

Sonreí. Por fin me llamo "Mamá". Luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

.

.

.

Así o mas directo Sebastian xD! JHAJHAJHAJHA,

ya en el próximo cap desaparecen los hermanitos u.u! Se acabo su día con Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y escuche un suspiro a mi lado.

- ¡Despertó! – dijo Hikari.

Sebastian salio de la cocina y suspiro aliviado.

- Te traeré un vaso con agua Sakura.- fruncí el ceño. De nuevo soy "Sakura"

Me senté en el sofá que es donde desperté y Hikari se sentó a mi lado abrazándome.

- Sebastian es un bruto.- dijo con los dientes apretados-. No tiene nada de tacto.

Asentí. Que tu hijo te diga que vas a morir tan joven te deja shockeada, pero lo peor fue el saber que no podría disfrutar de ellos.

Sebastian llego y me entrego el vaso con agua. Di pequeños tragos y deje el vaso en la mesita de centro. Él se sento aún lado de mí, no me abrazaba pero por lo menos ya no estaba tan distante.

- Tratare de estar lo más relajada posible para el resto de la historia.- dije mirando a Sebastian.

El y Hikari intercambiaron miradas.

- No creo que sea lo más conveniente 'má.- Hikari ya me hablaba hasta con diminutivos y para Sebastian volvía a ser Sakura. ¿Imagine el "mamá" que salio de sus labios? NO, estoy segura que él me llamo así.

- Quiero saber Hikari.- le dije frunciendo la cejas. Hikari se hizo chiquita en su lugar.

- Ok.- dijo solamente.

Sebastian suspiro.

- Bueno, como te dije.- trago grueso-. No se exactamente que paso, solo se que hubo complicaciones en el parto y el doctor solo podía salvar a uno de nosotros.- Hikari tomo agua del vaso que yo había dejado-. Y bueno, al parecer tú elegiste a nosotros sobre ti.- Sebastian me miro mal.

¿Estaba enojado porque los deje vivir? Es lo que cualquier Madre hubiese hecho.

- Eso es normal Sebastian.- el bufo-. ¿Por qué no quieres tu Padre? ¿Los trata mal?

Hikari negó.

- No es eso.- dijo ella-. Ni siquiera nos voltea a ver.- dijo con tristeza.

- Nos hecha la culpa de tu muerte.- mis ojos se abrieron-. No lo dice directamente pero se que es así.- sonrío irónico-. Yo pienso igual que él. Los Uchiha somos egoístas.

Acaricie su cabello y el se tenso.

- No digas eso.- le sonreí-. Aunque me hubiese gustado estar con ustedes, que las cosas sucedieran de otra manera, pero no es así. Las cosas suceden por algo Sebastian. Como hoy, ustedes están aquí, ¿Cómo y Por qué?, no lo se. Pero disfrutaremos de este día los tres juntos.

Hikari se emociono a mi lado y Sebastian sonrió un poco…sinceramente.

- Así que, ¿tienes novio Hikari? – le pregunte sonriendo y ella se sonrojo.

- Espero que tu respuesta se "No" Hikari.- le dijo Sebastian enojado.

Hikari rodó los ojos.

- ¡NO! – Dijo mirando a Sebastian-. Pero me gusta alguien má. Pero Sebastian es un bruto que no me deja salir con él.

- Estas muy chica para eso.- dijo el simplemente.

Me reí.

- ¡TENGO 17!- dijo exaltada.

- Aún falta una semana para eso Hikari.- le recordó Sebastian.

¿Una semana?

- ¿Qué día nacieron? – pregunte emocionada.

- 28 de marzo.- dijo Hikari igual de emocionada que yo.

- ¡Es mi cumpleaños también! – dije

Sebastian a mi lado resoplo y se aparto de mí, Hikari me miro en shock.

- Nunca hemos festejado nuestro cumpleaños.- dijo sonrojada.

- Ahora sabemos porque.- dijo Sebastian rodando los ojos-. Hacíamos una pequeña reunión con un pastel de contrabando, cortesía de tío Naruto.

Me reí. Típico de Naruto.

- Pero Padre.- dijo con rencor-. Nunca nos felicito, bueno al menos no desde que tengo uso de razón. Nunca lo veíamos por la casa el día de nuestro cumpleaños. Siempre se la pasaba encerrado en la oficina.- sentí a Hikari asentir-. Y Bueno, ahora sabemos porque. Era tu cumpleaños y el aniversario de tu muerte.- me dio escalofríos al pensar en mi muerte.

Eso quiere decir que el día de mi cumpleaños moriré. ¡GENIAL! Bendita suerte la mía, ya no esperaba con tantas ansias el 28 de marzo.

- Bueno, Sasuke es un imbécil.- ¿Cómo puede culpar a sus propios hijos? Son cosas que pasan y uno no puede evitar la "muerte"-. Así que como nomás tenemos un día para tener una relación madre-hijos pues iremos a comprar un pastel y festejaremos nuestros cumpleaños por adelantado.

Hikari se levanto brincando y aceptando rápidamente.

- Pero primero hay que bañarnos. Creo que tengo algo de la ropa de Naruto que te quedara Sebastian.

Puso cara de horror.

- Pero el tío Naruto usa puros colores llamativos.

- Eso es mejor que ponerte un vestido ¿No?- Sebastian se tapo la cara con las manos.

- Ya que.- dijo él.

Hikari se río.

- Métanse a bañar mientras hago un poco de limpieza.-

Hikari salio corriendo al baño.

- Creo que ella ira primero.- dijo Sebastian.

Me reí y me encamine a mi habitación a hacer la cama. Sebastian me siguió.

- ¿Eres feliz?- pregunto mientras me ayudaba.

- En estos momentos…si.- le sonreí y el se sonrojo, un poco pero se sonrojo.

- Y ¿antes? – siguió él.

- Pues la verdad.- pensé en Naruto y las visitas semanales que hacíamos a Kakashi. En mi trabajo, en las bromas de la Cerda Ino y en Ten-Ten, una amiga de la oficina. El grupo de gente que aprecio es poca, pero muy importante. Con cada uno de ellos he pasado momentos inolvidables, ya sean tristes o felices-. No me puedo quejar de mi vida, a pesar de que mis padres, ósea tus abuelos, murieron cuando yo aún era pequeña. Kakashi siempre estuvo ahí apoyándonos, no los recuerdo mucho, pero Kakashi dice que nos querían mucho a mí y a Naruto.- Sonreí-. Así que, se podría decir que si, he sido muy feliz gracias a las personas a mi alrededor.

Sebastian asintió sin decir nada.

- ¡MAMÁ!- grito Hikari desde el baño.

- Ve, yo termino.- dijo Sebastian pensativo. Había visto ese mismo ceño fruncido y la boca en una linea, en Sasuke. Cada vez que iba a firmar un nuevo contrato. Analiza todo la situación.

Suspiré. Sebastian es todo un misterio. Muy aparte de todo, el mismo carga con sus propios "demonios"

Agarre algo de mi ropa para llevarle a Hikari.

- Toma.- le tendí la ropa-. Espero que te quede.

- ¿Es tuya? - sus ojos brillaron.

- Sip.- le dije sonriendo y acentuando la "p"

Hikari se envolvió en la toalla y se fue hacia el cuarto de huéspedes. A veces Naruto se quedaba aquí. Generalmente cuando metía la pata con Hinata.

- ¿Sebastian? – me miro-. ¿Quieres usar la ducha primero?

El negó.

- He aprendido por las malas que las mujeres van primero a la ducha que los hombres, tardan años en arreglarse.

Me reí.

- No todas.- le dije guiñándole un ojo.

Me fui a la ducha y la puse en agua tibia.

- ¡Mamá!- tocaron la puerta-. ¿Puedo usar alguno de tus zapatos?

- Si te quedan si.- Grite por encima del sonido del agua.

- ¡GRACIAS! – grito de vuelta Hikari.

* * *

- Esto no me gusta.- dijo por quinta vez Sebastian.

Hikari y yo rodamos los ojos.

- Ya lo has dicho Sebastian, deja de ser una nena y te aguantas.- le dijo Hikari sin parpadear.

Le estaba aplicando un poco de mascara para pestañas a Hikari. Me confeso que nunca se ha maquillado. Sasuke y Sebastian no la dejan. ¡HOMBRES! Y le daba vergüenza pedirle ayuda a la Sra. Mikoto. Aunque no soy una experta con eso del maquillaje, solo lo necesario, base, rubor y un poco de mascara, que es lo mismo que me aplique yo.

- Te miras bien.- le dije a Sebastian sin voltear a verlo. Pase la brocha por las mejillas de Hikari y estaba lista-. Listo.- le dije haciéndome a un lado para que se viera en el espejo.

- ¡OH POR DIOS!- dijo ella viéndose de ambos perfiles-. No se como puede pasar tanto tiempo sin usar maquillaje.

Me reí.

- El maquillaje puede ser el mejor amigo de una mujer.- le dije.

- Y vaya que si.- estuvo de acuerdo.

- Y tú.- mire a Sebastian que estaba sentado en la orilla de mi cama-. Te ves bien, un poco llamativo pero bien.

- ¡¿UN POCO?! .- alzo las manos al aire-. Parezco una piñata andante.

Hikari soltó una carcajada y yo aguante la que quería salir de mi garganta.

- Ya, ya.- le reste importancia-. Vámonos que se nos hará tarde.

Sebastian bufó pero no dijo nada. La camisa prestada de Naruto era Naranja, razón por la cual a Sebastian no le gustaba.

- Iremos al supermercado a comprar para hacer lasaña ¿Les gusta? – ambos asintieron-. Luego iremos por el pastel y festejaremos nuestro primer cumpleaños juntos.

- Y el último.- Sebastian hablo.

- Agggg.- Hikari puso los ojos en blanco-. Callate y vamos a disfrutar esto _Sebastiano. _

- Sebastian.- dijo mirando mal a Hikari-. No me gusta que me llames así.

- Pues entonces deja de estar de aguafiestas _Sebastiano.- _Siguió Hikari.

Sebastian iba a hablar pero lo calle antes de que dijera algo.

- Ya dejen de pelear los dos.- les dije con el ceño fruncido.

- Perdón.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Hikari agrego un "mamá" al final pero Sebastian no.

* * *

- Siempre quise hacer esto.- Hikari empajaba el carrito de las compras dentro del supermercado.- ósea si he ido de compras con la abuela, pero no es lo mismo.- su semblante decayó un poco.

- No hablaremos de eso. ¿Ok? –

Ella asintió.

Platicamos mientras recorríamos los pasillos en busca de los ingredientes. Hikari me dijo que practica ballet desde que era pequeña y Sebastian tocaba el piano, aunque nunca tocaba en público. Naruto se caso con Hinata y tienen un hijo de 15 años llamado Minato. "Como el abuelo" había dicho ella, una niña de 10 años llamada Sakura y una pequeña de cinco, Natsumi.

Terminamos las compras y fuimos por el pastel. Sebastian llevaba las bolsas, aunque no eran muchas, solo dos.

- Yo quiero de chocolate.- dijo Hikari cuando entramos a la pastelería.

- ¡NO! – Sebastian se adelanto-. La ultima ves fue de chocolate, lo haces a propósito para que yo no coma pastel.

Hikari se cruzo de brazos.

Suspire.

- Compremos uno para cada quien. La verdad yo también quiero de chocolate.

Hikari se "burló" de Sebastian y él termino aceptando el pastel de chocolate. Como Sebastian llevaba las bolsas, yo me lleve el pastel y Hikari, bueno Hikari me preguntaba cada cosa que se le venía a la mente. Iba distraída contestando sus preguntas que no me di cuenta que una persona se dirigía a mi…también distraída. El pastel que traía en mis manos quedo embarrado en la banqueta.

- ¡Genial! – Dijo Sebastian sonriendo-. Es una señal del destino, pastel de chocolate no será esta vez.

Hikari y yo lo miramos mal. El muchacho con el que choque se miraba apenado.

- Disculpe.- dijo guardando su celular-. No estaba poniendo atención al camino.

- Yo tampoco.- le sonreí. Era un joven pelirojo muy atractivo. Me sonrojé y escuche un gruñido detrás de mí.

- Lo menos que puedo hacer es comprar el pastel que tiraste por mi culpa.

- No es necesario, también fue mi culpa.

- El lo tiro, que el lo compre.- dijo Sebastian con los dientes apretados.

- ¡Sebastian! – regañe-. Fue un accidente.

- Hmp.- "dijo".

Al final el muchacho pelirojo termino comprando el pastel, solo que esta vez era de vainilla. Hikari y yo hicimos un puchero.

- Lo siento en verdad.- dijo el pelirojo-. Ese era el último de chocolate por el momento.

- No hay problema enserio…- me di cuenta que no sabía su nombre.

Al parecer el entendió.

- Soy Sasori Akasuna, mucho gusto.- extendió su mano y yo la estreche.

- Sakura Haruno.- me presente. Sebastian carraspeo detrás de mí-. Ellos son Sebastian y Hikari mis hi…rmanos, uh mis hermanos.- me mordí el labio inferior.

- Mucho gusto.- el tono de Hikari era normal, hasta algo burlesco. El de Sebastian era igual que él de Sasuke cuando algún reporte salía mal, ósea, enojado.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto Sebastian agarrando mi brazo-. A Sasuke, TU NOVIO, no le gustara que estés coqueteando aquí con…Sasori-. El nombre salio de sus labios con asco.

- No estoy coqueteando, solo soy amable.- le dije sacándome de su agarre.

- Lástima, porque yo sí.- dijo Sasori sonriendo de lado.

Me sonrojé y la respiración de Sebastian se acelero.

- Es todo. Nos vamos.- y antes de que pudiera decir algo agarro mi brazo y nos fuimos de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hikari no había parado de reír en todo el camino. Sebastian seguía con el ceño fruncido y no dejaba de mirarme y yo, bueno yo estaba en las mismas condiciones que Sebastian.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso?- le pregunte con las manos en mis caderas.

Hikari silbo.

- Estas en problemas Hermanito.- se paro del banco donde estaba sentada-. Yo estaré por allá viendo televisión mientras te regañan.

Se fue dejándonos solos en la cocina.

- Estoy esperando Sebastian.

El resoplo.

- Que no viste como te miraba.- pasó su mano por su cabello-. Te comía con los ojos ¡Por dios! No es agradable ver a tu mamá coquetear con un tipo en la calle y sobre todo un tipo como Sasori.- el nombre de "Sasori" lo dijo algo afeminado.

Me reí.

- ¿Estabas celoso?- le pregunte.

- Claro que no.- se sonrojo-. Era para que te dejara en paz.- se cruzo de brazos.

- Siiiiiii claro.- le dije sin creerle-. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Sebastian levanto una ceja.

- ¿Por qué no me llamas mamá? - me sonroje y me gire a preparar la comida.

- Por que te quiero mucho.

Me gire a verlo con los ojos como platos y fruncí el ceño.

- Con mas razón.- le dije con un nudo en la garganta, el escuchar que me quiere hizo que mi corazón latiera demasiado rápido.

- No funciona así para mí Sakura.- sonrió de lado, pero al igual que antes era una sonrisa vacía-. Te amo Sakura, pero por el amor que te tengo me es imposible llamarte mamá.- sus ojos brillaban debido a lágrimas no derramados. En cambio yo no me pude aguantar y en el segundo que escuche decir "Te amo" salir de sus labios. Alguien abrió la llave detrás de mis ojos-. Si te digo "Mamá" como lo hace Hikari, eso hará más difícil cuando nos vayamos de aquí y no te volvamos a ver nunca más. Porque si en verdad esto esta pasando, quiere decir que mi deseo también se cumplirá, por eso no me puedo dar el lujo de llamarte "mamá" si en tan solo unas horas ya no estaremos aquí. Por que te amo fue que pedí un deseo.- sonreí-. Y por que te amo, no te llamo "Mamá"

- ¿Qué pediste? – mi voz salio rasposa.

Sebastian me miro y por sus mejillas corrían gruesas lágrimas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estábamos recostados en mi cama, todos apretados pero cómodos. Hikari se había quedado dormida después de llorar en mi hombro por un rato, me repetía muchas veces cuanto m extrañara y cuanto me quería. Sentía un nudo en la garganta desde que platique con Sebastian en la cocina. El se encontraba al otro lado de mí, no me abrazaba, solo recargo su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo. Hikari me abrazaba al estilo "koala" una mano pasaba por mi cintura y su pierna estaban alrededor de las mías, yo la abrazaba por la cintura y ella descansaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

- No me quiero dormir.- hablé. Sabía que Sebastian aun estaba despierto-. Cuando habrá los ojos ya no estarán.

Sebastian suspiro a mi lado.

- Pronto serán las seis de la mañana Sakura.- al pronunciar mi nombre se le quebró un poco la voz-. Aparecimos aquí a las siete, es mejor que duermas. Será mejor para todos.

- Me dormiré si haces algo por mi – le dije sonriendo, aunque en la oscuridad el no podía ver mi sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es?- pregunto.

- Dime mamá.- sentí a Sebastian tensarse a mi lado-. Solo así me dormiré.

El suspiro.

- Te amo…mamá – y el también me abrazo.

- Y yo a ti…Sebastian.- bese su coronilla-. Espero que tu deseo no se cumpla.- poco a poco el sueño llego a mí.

- Yo si.- dijo él, aunque Sakura ya no lo escucho.

Sebastian lloró, lloró como nunca. Era como estar presenciando la muerte de su madre. Nunca había llorado tanto, claro que cuando le dijeron que su mamá había muerto, lloró por no tener mamá. Pero el dolor no era tan grande, porque al nunca conocerla, no tenía recuerdos que extrañar, pero al tenerla aquí junto a él las cosas cambiaban. No sabía como el bastardo de su padre le hizo para que una mujer tan buena como ella terminara con alguien como él.

Así que lloró y lloró repitiendo cuanto la extrañaría y cuanto la extraño. Que ella y Hikari era lo más importante para él, que nunca, nunca la olvidaría. Aunque tal vez ella si lo haría.

Después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que el brazo de Hikari ya no estaba, al igual que él de el.

- Así que ya llego el momento.- dijo mirando a Sakura dormir-. Espero que seas feliz mamá.- deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de su madre.

Su cuerpo al igual que el de su hermana empezó a desaparecer llevándolos al vacío. Porque futuro para ellos ya no había más.

_- ¿Qué pediste?- su voz salio rasposa._

_La mire a sus hermosos ojos jade tan parecido y diferente a los míos. Sin poder contener más las lágrimas y hable._

_- Nunca haber nacido. No quiero que mueras mamá._

* * *

.

.

.

DIOOOS, ESTOY LLORANDO POR LA PARTIDA DE SEBASTIAN Y HIKARI :/.

tardé un poco en escribir la parte del final y la razón de porque no le dice mamá. :'( se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y no miraba nada u.u!

Espero les guste :D!, como dije es una historia corta, solo era para sacarme la idea de la cabeza porque me estaba volviendo loca, me ponía a fantasear con la historia en mi cabeza y pues para sacarme la espinita de mi sistema pues escribí esto xD

Nos leemos luego (:


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

_- Esto es hermoso Sr. Uchiha.- Sonrió Sakura-. Me alegro que me haya obligado a trabajar este día. _

_Sasuke le sonrió devuelta a Sakura y se quedaron en silencio viendo las estrellas. Estaban recostados sobre la arena de la playa de Hawai. _

_- Es lo menos que puedo hacer.- dijo Sasuke sin voltear a verla-. Festear tu cumpleaños con tu jefe amargado no era tu mejor opción._

_Sakura se sonrojo al escuchar a Sasuke._

_- Uh,- lo miro de reojo-. Perdón por eso Sr. Uchiha-. Estaba enojada cuando dije eso sobre usted._

_Sasuke sonrió de lado._

_- No te preocupes Sakura.- Sasuke la miro-. Puedo ser un verdadero ogro cuando las cosas no salen como quiero._

_La respiración de Sakura se hizo pesada al ver a su sexy jefe sonriendo mostrando su perfecta dentadura. Giro la cabeza al cielo. Abrió los ojos como platos e instantáneamente los cerró. _

_- ¿Crees en las estrellas fugaces?- dijo Sasuke a su lado en tono burlón. _

_Sakura se encogió de hombros sin contestar._

_- Yo no.- hablo Sasuke acercándose un poco a ella-. Pero nada pierdo con intentar. ¿Qué pediste Sakura? – su voz sonaba ronca y muy cerca. _

_- Si le digo no se cumple – trato de que su voz no sonara tan afectada como se sentía por la cercanía de su cuerpo. _

_- ¿Quieres que te diga el mío? – Sakura asintió girando su cabeza para verlo. Sus narices se rozaron al estar tan cerca-. Desee… que la mujer que quiero corresponda a mis sentimientos. _

_Las palabras de Sasuke fueron como un puñal para el corazón de Sakura. En un escenario tan romántico y con él hombre de sus sueños junto a ella. Y el sufriendo porque no corresponden sus sentimientos. ¡Que mujer tan estúpida!_

_- Dicen que si lo deseas de corazón se cumple.- dijo Sakura aparentando desinterés._

_Sasuke soltó una pequeña risita y el corazón de Sakura se acelero. _

_¡Estúpido hombre tan perfecto!_

_- Entonces… ¿Se cumplió mi deseo?- Sakura lo miro confundida. Iba a contestar pero los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos le impidieron hacer tal acción. Sasuke acaricio su mejilla mientras intentaba abrirse paso en la boca de una muy sorprendida Sakura. Ella termino aceptando el beso que Sasuke le ofrecía. Sería demasiado imbécil si no lo hacia. No todos los días el hombre del cuál estas enamorada te besa…y vaya beso._

_Se separaron luego de un par de minutos y Sakura tenía las mejillas sonrojadas._

_- ¿Y bien?- pregunto Sasuke parándose y ayudando luego a Sakura para que hiciera lo mismo-. ¿Se cumplió? _

_- ¿El tuyo? No lo se.- dijo ella sonriendo-. Pero el mío si._

_Y luego Sakura se colgó del cuello de Sasuke uniendo sus labios por segunda vez esa noche._

"_Ser feliz por el resto de mi…vida"_

_Ese fue mi deseo y vaya que se estaba cumpliendo._

* * *

Desperté y me encontraba sola en mi cama. Suspire.

Tuve un sueño de lo más raro. Mis hijos gemelos adolescentes me visitaron del futuro. Me reí. Con toda la pereza del mundo me levante de mi comidísima cama ¿Por qué por las mañanas se siente más cómoda la cama? Me encogí de hombros y fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Agarre un vaso y lo llene de agua. Mire la hora en el microondas y casi escupo el agua.

- 2:46 p.m

Iba a salir corriendo por mi teléfono, pero total ya no fui a trabajar hoy. Primero comeré algo, porque muero de hambre. Abrí el refrigerador y un pastel a medio comer me recibió. Empecé a híper ventilar cuando recordé la parte de mi "sueño" donde compramos un pastel. Ahora si corrí a mi habitación a ver el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Ahí arriba de todo se encontraba unos pantalones cortos negros y una blusa rosa de tirantes.

- Hikari.- dije reconociendo la ropa que portaba mi "hija".

Una camisa negra con el logo del clan Uchiha se encontraba justo debajo de la ropa de Hikari. Las lágrimas acudieron a mí.

- Sebastian.- mi garganta dolió al pronunciar a mi hijo. A mi valiente hijo.

Abrase la ropa contra mi pecho y me hice ovillo en el centro de mi cama. Sentía mi pecho desgarrarse desde dentro. Era horrible la sensación de perdida.

Una mueca se hizo en mi cara.

Perdí algo que nunca he tenido y nunca tendré. Lloré a un mas fuerte al recordad las palabras de mis hijos los "te amo" de Hikari. Mi pequeña niña tan parecida a mí. El saber que nunca podré sostenerla en mis brazos me partía el alma y mi hermoso Sebastian, tan distante y reservado. Lloré porque la vida es injusta.

- ¡ME DAS UNA PROBADITA DE LO QUE PODRÍA SER MI VIDA!- GRITE AL AIRE. COMO GRITANDOLE AL MALDITO DESTINO.- ¿PARA QUE? PARA PRESUMIR DE ALGO QUE NUNCA TENDRÉ. PUES GRACIAS PUTA VIDA, GRACIAS. HAZ DESTROZADO LA VIDA DE DOS PERSONAS INOCENTES.

Me refería a Hikari y Sebastian. Ellos no tenían la culpa de nada. Ellos merecían nacer.

-_Padre nos culpa de tu muerte.- dijo Sebastian sonriendo sarcástico-. No lo dice pero se que es así, yo mismo me culpo también._

Recordé lo que había dicho. ¿Qué tipo de madre sería al traerlos a un mundo donde su padre no los quiere? La peor, sin madre y un padre distante, eso no era vida. Era sobrevivir.

Mi estomago rugió por falta de alimento, pero yo seguía en el mismo lugar. No tenía intención de levantarme en un buen rato de ahí. Quería vaciar mi alma. Compadezco a las personas que por azares del destino pierden a sus hijos. Yo solo una vez los había visto, y sentía que me iba a morir de un momento a otro a causa del dolor.

_- No quiero que mueras._

Las palabras de Sebastian interrumpieron mis sollozos. Me senté en la cama y sonreí. Mi estomago volvió a rugir y acepte que esta batalla la había perdido. Si mi hijo puede sacrificarse por mi, alimentarme no será tan difícil. Viviría…por ellos.

* * *

Una semana había pasado y yo seguía sin salir de mi apartamento. ¿El trabajo? Seguramente ya me habían despedido. Solo le mande un e-mail a Sasuke diciendo que no podría ir a trabajar por razones personales. DEJA VU, solo que esta vez no se debía a una visita inesperada del futuro. Estaba tan deprimida que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para verlo a la cara. Verlo sería como ver a Sebastian y no soy tan fuerte para ese tipo de masoquismo.

Suspire.

En esta semana había dejado atrás las lágrimas. Solo en la noche lloraba, me sentía tan vacía. Recordaba a Hikari pegada a mí y abrazándome. Las palabras de Sebastian tan dulces. Y luego, despertaba y me daba cuenta de que solo era mi mente jugando conmigo, ahí es cuando las lágrimas venían a mi.

Mañana sería mi cumpleaños. Naruto no ha dejado de insistir en que tenía que hacer algo. No estaba de humor para festejar, Hikari y Sebastian nunca tuvieron un festejo decente.

Gire por quinta vez en mi cama. No quería dormir, en mis sueños los recuerdos eran más vividos. Como si estuvieran de nuevo aquí conmigo.

Mi celular vibro.

_-Felicidades Frente. Ya estas viejita amiga, con los años tu frente también crece. ¡LOL! No ya enserio, te veré el fin de semana, me fue imposible regresar antes. Ya sabes como es esto de las conferencias u.u Que disfrutes tu día. Te amo Sakura. _

Me reí un poco. La cerda siempre hacia eso, exactamente al primer minuto del día 28 de marzo me mandaba mensaje.

Mire el techo de mi habitación y evite los sollozos que querían salir de mi pecho.

- Felicidades Hikari y Sebastian. Los amo.

* * *

- Te vez muy delgada Sakura.- dijo Naruto mirándome con el ceño fruncido-. De seguro te mal pasas por culpa de ese tirano que tienes por jefe.

Naruto no sabía nada de mis pequeñas "vacaciones" que tome en mi trabajo. Tal vez serían vacaciones permanentes.

- Paranoias tuyas Naruto.- le dije recogiendo la mesa.

Naruto y Kakashi había llegado de improvisto con un enorme pastel de chocolate.

_- El tío Naruto nos daba pastel de contrabando.- _

Aleje ese recuerdo de mi mente y me concentre en la plática que sostenían Kakashi y Naruto frente a mí. Asentía cada vez que se dirigían a mí y aportaba comentarios pequeños.

Alrededor de las diez de la noche se retiraron. Naruto me miraba con el ceño fruncido al momento de despedirse.

- No se que tienes Sakura.- dijo abrazándome-. Pero todo se solucionara.

Lo abrase de vuelta y trate de no llorar. Era mi hermano, me conocía mejor que nadie.

- Te amo Naruto.- le dije separándome de el.

- Te amo también Sakura.

Kakashi sonrío y agito su mano cuando se fueron.

Cerré la puerta y me recargue sobre ella. Naruto era lo único que tenía en estos momentos. Mi única familia. ¿Sufrió mucho cuando morí? Me dio un escalofrío.

Ahora no tendría que preocuparme por el sufrimiento de Naruto al momento de mi muerte. Cada día veo más lejano que lleguen a nacer.

La puerta vibro a causa de unos golpes sobre ella.

Limpie las lágrimas que no me di cuenta que tenía sobre mis mejillas. Abrí la puerta esperando ver a Naruto con semblante preocupado detrás de ella, pero no. Era Sasuke.

- ¿Sr. Uchiha? – pregunte.

- ¿Me dejas pasar? – busco por detrás de mí-. Tenemos que hablar.

¡GENIAL! Vacaciones permanentes – Léase Sarcasmo.

Me hice a un lado y Sasuke entro.

- ¿Tus hijos? – pregunto mirando alrededor.

Mi pecho dolió.

- No eran mis hijos.- dije desviando la mirada-. Eran primos, pero me tienen mucho cariño y me decían "mamá" por lo mismo.

- ¿Decían? – pregunto levantando una ceja.

¡SI!. DECÍAN, TIEMPO PASADO. ¿Por qué?, porque el insensible de su padre no los quiere porque la débil de su madre murió en el parto. Y ahora ellos ya no existen, ¿Por qué? Porque, me aman demasiado y no quieren "matarme".

- Regresaron por donde vinieron.- dije simplemente-. Escuche, si esta aquí para decirme que estoy despedida, ya lo se. Mañana pasare a firmar la renuncia o lo que quiera que firme.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- No era eso.- dijo pasando una mano por su cabello. Tantas veces lo he visto hacer esa acción y ahora no la encontraba sexy…me recordaba a Sebastian.

Mire a Sasuke y vi en el a Sebastian. No lo resiste. Me deje caer en el sofá y abrase mis piernas. Sasuke se sentó junto a mí.

- No estas despedida Sakura.- trato de tranquilizarme.

El trabajo era lo que menos me preocupaba. Ahora era yo la que renunciaría. Era mil veces peor verlo que imaginar como sería verlo después de todo lo que ha pasado.

- Soy egoísta. Te quiero junto a mí.- dijo con voz ronca.

Eso en vez de sonrojarme como hubiese pasado tiempo atrás. Solo pude recordar a Sebastian diciendo la misma frase.

_- Los Uchiha somos egoístas. _

Lloré y me tire a los brazos de Sasuke. El me recibió extrañado.

- Por favor.- le dije con mi cabeza escondida en su pecho-. Haz que desaparezca el dolor.

Y en mi mente pensé:

"_**Haz que vuelvan"**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La parte de arriba es como originalmente se dieron las cosas entre Sakura y Sasuke xD! pero pues como no puede ser igual porque las cosas han cambiado, pues quise poner un pequeño fragmento de como iniciaron las cosas entre ellos la primera vez.

Uuuuf, no había actualizado, se me atravesó el fin de semana y me es imposible conectarme esos días.

También se me atravesó una idea por mi cabeza al ver una imagen en facebook xD, JHAJHAHA y antes de que se olvidara escribe las ideas principales, luego, ya que termine Tres por uno, subiré la historia de I'm Sakura... Uchiha.

Tres por uno mañana sera actualizado, no se desesperen xD!

_****_Bueno, nos vemos en un rato más por Existence :D!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Me levante de la cama haciendo el menor movimiento posible. Sasuke seguía dormido en mi cama…y desnudo.

Me sonroje. Recordé la magnifica noche que pasamos juntos. En primer lugar era para traer devuelta a Hikari y Sebastian, pero quien dice que no podría disfrutarlo. Y lo disfrute por cuatro.

Suspire. Recogí la camisa de Sasuke del piso y me la puse, agarre unas bragas limpias.

Llegue a la cocina y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja no se iba de mi rostro.

- Vaya.- dijo una voz-. Hasta que por fin despiertas.

Me gire hacia el sonido y me quede blanca. Sasuke si que es rápido había traído de vuelta a Sebastian. Aunque yo esperaba un Sebastian en mi vientre, no uno frente a mí con cara de enojado.

- Sebastian – corrí junto a él y me pare de puntitas para poder darle un abrazo-. Oh mi niño.- las lágrimas de emoción hicieron acto de presencia.

- Hola Sakura.- dijo cortante.

- ¿Hikari? – le pregunte cuando me separe de él.

- No lo se.- paso su mano por su cabello-. Lo último que recuerdo es haber estado acostados y luego estaba de nuevo aquí.- me miro con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Te acostaste con Padre?

Me ruborice.

- Claro que lo hiciste.- rodó los ojos-. Uno no hace esos "ruidos" solo porque este platicando. Uno pensaría que a estas alturas de mi vida y dadas las circunstancias no tendría ese tipo de traumas.- puso cara de horror-. Gracias.- dijo sarcástico.

- ¿Por qué no esta aquí Hikari? – dije mientras me giraba a hacer algo de desayunar-. Y como es eso que no recuerdas nada. ¿No volvieron con tu padre?

- No se.- dijo el sentándose en un banco en la barra de la cocina-. Ya te dije que luego de irnos aparecí aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

- Una semana.- le dije-. ¿Qué quieres desayunar? – sonreí.

No voy a ponerme a cuestionar las jugadas del destino. Por alguna razón Hikari no esta aquí, pero Sebastian si.

- Uh, Sakura.- escuche a Sasuke.

Sebastian se paro enseguida y fue a su encuentro. ¡PROBLEMAS! Grito mi cabeza.

- ¡Tu maldito bastardo! – Todo rastro de sueño desapareció del rostro de Sasuke-. Mantente alejado de Sakura.

- Tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer.- Sasuke estaba medio desnudo pero aun así imponía respeto-. Y tu tía esta bastante mayorcita para saber lo que hace.

- ¿Tía? – Sebastian me miro confundido-. No le dijiste ¿Verdad?

- ¿Decirme que? – Sasuke adapto la misma expresión que Sebastian.

- No me parecía conveniente Sebastian.- me acerque a ellos.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- pregunto Sasuke enojado-. ¿Qué es lo que no quieres decirme Sakura?

Trague grueso. Sasuke nunca creerá si le digo. El es analítico por naturaleza. Tiene que encontrarle pies y manos a todo.

- ¡QUE LA VAS A MATAR! – dijo Sebastian con frustración.

Jadeé y Sasuke miro mal a Sebastian.

- Creo que este...- dijo con asco.

- No le hables así.- le dije. Aunque no supiera que es su hijo yo si lo sabía y no dejare que le hable así mientras pueda evitarlo. Ósea mientras sigo con vida-. Se llama Sebastian.

- Bueno Sebastian.- dijo con los dientes apretados-. Explícate.

- Para que si no me vas a creer.- se sentó en el sofá. Parecía cansado, no físicamente. Pero emocionalmente si-. Ni yo lo puedo creer, y como dice Tío Itachi que nos parecemos tanto en físico con en la manera de pensar. Pues es lógico que pensaras que miento.

- ¿Itachi? – se sentó en frente a Sebastian.

Como no iba a ser la única de pie, me senté junto a Sebastian sujetando su mano entre las mías. Sasuke miro nuestras manos unidas y frunció el ceño.

- Te diremos.- Sebastian me miro con los ojos abiertos-. Pero mantén tu mente abierta ¿Si?

Sasuke asintió, aunque no muy convencido.

- ¿Recuerdas a la muchacha que estaba aquí con Sebastian la semana pasada?- guarde silencio para que contestara. Sasuke solo asintió-. Bueno ellos son nuestros hijos.- soltó una risa burlona-. No me preguntes como, solo llegaron un día diciendo que eran hijos nuestros.

- ¿Y les creíste? – dijo burlándose.

Mi frente se arrugo a causa del enojo y Sebastian acaricio mi mano.

- Si.- dije simplemente.

- Sabía que eras ingenua pero no tonta.- Sebastian se tenso a mi lado.

- No la insultes.- me defendió.

- Esta bien.- lo calme-. Estoy acostumbrada a su modo tan cariñoso al referirse a mí.

Sasuke agacho la mirada apenado.

- Perdón, no era mi intención.-

Ahora fue el turno de Sebastian de soltar una risa burlona. Tan parecido a Sasuke.

- Claro.- sonrío de lado y Sasuke se puso algo blanco al reconocer ese gesto-. Tampoco fue tu intención llamarla "molesta" durante el tiempo que trabajo para ti. No, nunca fue tu intención.- dijo recurriendo al sarcasmo otra vez-. Tío Itachi es muy comunicativo.

- Hmp.- dijo-. ¿Por qué dijiste eso de "La vas a matar"…?- pregunto Sasuke

Yo me tense y mire a Sebastian rogándole con la mirada para que no diga nada.

- En realidad fui yo.- Sasuke lo miro confundido-. Pero claro que tú ayudaste. Sakura murió al dar a luz y por esa razón tú nos odias. A Hikari no la puedes ver porque se parece mucho a ella.- dijo señalándome con un movimiento de cabeza.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada y tanto yo como Sebastian lo miramos confundido. Por lo menos yo pensé que se enojaría, pero nunca que le encontrara algo de divertido a la situación.

- Esta muy buena la historia.- dijo él parándose-. Pero no soy tan estúpido para creerte. Sin ofender.- dijo mirándome a mí-. Te llamo luego, cuando tu…uh Sebastian no este.

Sasuke se fue a mi habitación. Imagino que para cambiarse.

Suspire.

- ¿Cómo estas? – Sebastian me fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿Se cuidaron? – pregunto.

Me sonroje.

- Uh, no me siento muy cómoda hablando de eso contigo.

- Solo quiero saber si hay posibilidades de que estés embrazada, Sakura.

- ¿Las hay? – pregunto Sasuke a medio vestir-. ¿No te cuidaste? – frunció el ceño.

- Machista.- murmuro Sebastian-. No es responsabilidad solo de la mujer cuidarse al tener relaciones, son adultos ¡Por dios! Se supone que son adultos responsables.

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada. Se sentó donde estaba minutos antes y se puso sus zapatos.

- ¿Las hay? – volvió a preguntar.

Asentí.

- No usamos condón, Sasuke.

- ¿No tomas la pastilla? – pregunto pasando la mano por su cabello nervioso.

Negué.

Sasuke miro a Sebastian.

- Debo admitir que si te pareces a mí.

- Desgraciadamente.- dijo él.

- ¿Cuánto tengo que esperar para saber si estoy embarazada? – pregunte emocionada.

Sasuke sonrió un poco. Sebastian no.

- No se.- dijo Sasuke-. Pero la próxima semana iremos con un ginecólogo para que te revisen.

- ¿No estas molesto? ¿Nos crees? – pregunte

- Uh no del todo. No es como esperaba que surgieran las cosas entre nosotros, pero Sakura tú me gustas.

- ¡Por favor! – Dijo Sebastian rodando los ojos-. Tía Itachi dice que te la comías con la mirada cuando ella no se daba cuenta, que tuviste algo así como amor a primera vista.- me pareció ver un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Sasuke-. No salgas, con "Sakura me gustas" -. Dijo imitando la voz de Sasuke, que de por sí ya era bastante parecida.

- No te metas en las conversaciones de las personas Sebastian ¿Qué no te enseñamos modales?

Sebastian soltó una risa irónica.

- Sakura esta muerta ¿Recuerdas? Y tú, bueno tú no eres el padre del año precisamente. La abuela Mikoto hace lo que puede.

- Sakura no va a morir.- dijo con los dientes apretados.

- Ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando estés llorando sobre su tumba, muerto de borracho y rehusándote a cargar a tus hijos recién nacidos porque solo puedes pensar en tu dolor.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡Sebastian! – el se tapo la cara con las manos-. Ya cálmense los dos. La próxima semana iremos al ginecólogo y fin de la discusión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nos encontrábamos esperando que la Dra. Tsunade me hablara. Sebastian y Sasuke se encontraban cada uno a mi lado, los dos cruzados de brazos, con el ceño fruncido y mirando a direcciones opuestas.

- Sakura Haruno.- escuche decían.

Sebastian y Sasuke se pararon al mismo tiempo.

- Iré sola.- dije parándome del asiento-. Aprovechen para platicar entre ustedes.

Sasuke y Sebastian pusieron cara de horror. En toda esta semana nunca estaban ellos dos solos, siempre estaba yo con ellos. Sasuke nos visitaba todas las noches después del salir del trabajo.

Les sonreí a los dos y entré.

- Buenos días.- dijo la Dra. Tsunade-. ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

- uh, vera.- arrugue el dobladillo de mi blusa-. Hace una semana tuve relaciones con mi…uh novio.- mentira-. Y bueno, no usamos condón y queríamos ver si había posibilidades de que este embarazada.

Tsunade sonrió.

- Con una prueba de sangre es suficiente para saber eso.

- Es que… ¿Es posible saber cuantos son?.- me miro raro-. Digo, es que yo tengo una melliza.-mentira-. y no quiero llevarme una sorpresita luego ¿Entiende?

Tsunade asintió.

- Si la hay, pero es algo dolorosa la prueba.- trague saliva-. Tengo que introducir una pequeña cámara por tu conducto vaginal para llegar al útero y ver si esta fecudando. Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro.- se levanto-. Veremos si estas embarazada y de cuantas personitas.- agarro unos guantes de látex-. Recuéstate ahí Sakura.

Me pare y camine hacia donde me indico.

- Lo bueno que traes falda. Quítate las bragas y pon los pies en los estribos.

Hice lo que me dijo. Agarro un cable negro y le unto un liquido transparente en la punta.

- Es para que no te duela. Ponte un poco mas abajo, que tus caderas queden en el principio de la camilla.

Decidí mejor dejar de ver todo lo que hacia. Sentí la introducción de esa cosa en mi vagina y me tense.

- Relájate.- dijo Tsunade.

Rodé los ojos.

¡Como a usted no la esta violando un cable!

- Mira.- hablo después de un rato. Me paré y mire el punto señalado. Una pantalla de computadora me daba la bienvenida, manchas grises se miraban, la verdad no distinguía nada-. Esto de aquí.- señalo un pequeño punto negro entre todos los puntos grises-. Es tu bebé.

Sonreí. ¡Estaba embarazada!

- ¿Y el otro? – pregunté.

- ¿Otro?.- pregunto con el ceño fruncido-. Solo es uno. ¡Felicidades!

¿Uno?

- ¿Esta segura? – pregunte parándome aun más para acercarme a la pantalla.

- Muy segura.- dijo retirándose-. Te puedes cambiar. Te daré una foto para que la enseñes a tu novio.

Escuchaba las palabras de Tsunade lejanas

¿Uno? Deberían de ser dos. Sebastian y Hikari.

_- __**No nacer, no quiero que mueras.**_

Las palabras que una vez me dijo Sebastian se repetían en mi cabeza. El en ningún momento dijo algo refiriéndose a Hikari, el dijo que él no quería nacer nunca hablamos nada de Hikari.

Salí del consultorio asegurándole que regresaría el mes próximo para llevar el control del embarazo. Guarde la fotografía dentro de mi bolso y me reuní con Sasuke y Sebastian.

- ¿Si? – pregunto Sasuke sonriendo.

Asentí tratando de sonreír. El me abrazo y repartía besos sobre mi cara.

- Son dos.- dije cuando me separé de él.

Sebastian soltó una risa.

- Eso ya lo sabíamos Sakura.- le sonreí de vuelta.

No le podía decir que su deseo se iba a cumplir, que el no iba a nacer. Su deseo se cumpliría pero no de la forma que el deseaba. Mordí mi mejilla por dentro evitando el mar de lágrimas que se venía.

- Tengo antojo de pizza.- dije para romper el silencio.

Sasuke dijo "lo que quieras" a mi lado. Sebastian camino frente a nosotros, Sasuke me abrazaba por los hombros.

Miraba la espalda de Sebastian frente a mí. Las lágrimas en mis ojos me impedían ver. Era como si el destino se burlara de mi otra vez, como diciendo "disfrútalo mientras puedas".

_- ¿Así? Jodete puto destino- _pensé.

* * *

.

.

.

No quise poner lemon en esta historia, porque el fic se enfoca más en Sakura y sus hijos, claro que también Sasuke tiene que ver, pero no se, no creí importante poner como hacían a los niños xD!,

Este cap me costo uuuuuuuf, bastante enserio, iba a poner mejor la relación de sasuke y Sakura, pero naaah, como dije antes, esto se enfoca en los niños que vienen del futuro xD! HAHAHA!.

NOMAS ESTA EMBARAZADA DE UNO U.U!,

WHY? ,

Bueno, en fin :D espero les guste (:


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

- Eso es asqueroso Sakura.- Sebastian puso cara de asco.

Ignore el comentario de Sebastian y la mueca de asco de Sasuke. Mi pizza de champiñones y crema de cacahuate a mi me sabia delicioso.

Hoy cumplía cuatro meses de embarazo. Hasta ahorita me las he arreglado para que Sasuke no entre conmigo a la consulta para que no se entere de nada. Pero algún día no podré evitarlo.

Mire a mi derecha. Sasuke y Sebastian estaban platicando sobre no se que de finanzas. Ellos se llevaban mejor, bueno se toleraban. Sasuke ponía mucho de su parte por agradarle a Sebastian. El ya no hacia comentarios mordaces referentes al poco afecto que le tiene Sasuke.

Suspire.

- Pues a mi me gusta – dije terminando mi tercera rebanada. Mi celular vibro sobre la mesa.

- Naruto - dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo.

Naruto y Kakashi pegaron el grito en el cielo cuando se enteraron de mi embarazo, no porque no les diera gusto, más bien el padre es lo que no los convencía. "Es tu jefe, el que te torturo por mucho tiempo, el agrio como tu le decías". Creo que es mi culpa que no lo aceptaran al principio, puede que haya dicho demasiadas cosas sobre Sasuke y no todas eran buenas. Las cosas buenas las guardaba para mi mente pervertida y soñadora. Pero ahora después de cuatro meses, los tres parecían llevarse bien. Era una relación amor-odio la de Naruto y Sasuke. Kakashi solo se quedaba en un rincón leyendo y participaba de vez en cuando en las peleas verbales que teníamos.

- Dice que viene en camino.- dije después de leer el mensaje-. Que quiere tener un momento de "hermanos" por lo que saldré fuera con él.

El pedazo de pizza quedo a medio camino hacia la boca de Sebastian. Sasuke se atraganto con su jugo.

- Si.- los mire a los dos-. Ustedes dos se quedan aquí y se aguantan.

Sebastian dejo la pizza en su lugar y se cruzo de brazos.

- No puedes seguir culpando a tu Padre de cosas que aun no ha hecho.- lo regaño. El rodó los ojos-. Traten de tener todos lo momentos padre-hijo que puedan antes de que te vay…digo antes de que vuelvas a ser un bebé.- mi risa salio nerviosa.

Sasuke suspiro y beso mi frente.

- Yo hago lo que puedo, es Sebastian quien no coopera mucho.

- Hmp.- "dijo"-. Tienes razón, no puedo culparlo si aun no lo ha hecho. Pero es difícil cuando toda tu vida solo has visto puro mierda de parte de tu padre.

- Sebastian.- dijo Sasuke con los dientes apretados-. De verdad no tolero que digas groserías.

- Vez, eso demuestra lo poco que convivimos. Ni siquiera sabía eso.

- Pues es un buen momento para que se conozcan más.- los empuje a los dos por la espalda hasta el sofá-. Se sientan, platican y comen.- sonreí al ver lo incómodos que estaban. Eran raras las veces que estaban ellos dos solos-. Me iré a cambiar.

Camino al cuarto le envíe un mensaje a Naruto.

_- Espérame en el parque, tengo ganas de un poco de aire y algo de tiempo de "hermanos"._

Puede que le haya dicho una mentira, pero era por su propio bien. Tenía que hacer que Sasuke se convirtiera en un verdadero padre antes de serlo. Soy una maldita perra al hacer que se encariñe con Sebastian cuando no sabía quien de los dos nacería…Hikari o Sebastian.

Acaricie mi vientre. El embarazo ya se notaba, pero no era un balón de futbol…aún.

Me cambie por algo más cómodo y salí.

Sasuke y Sebastian estaban cada uno en la esquinas del sofá.

Bufé.

- Así nunca llegaran a nada.- me acerque a Sebastian y me puse a su altura para darle un beso en la frente-. Te quiero hijo.

- Hmp.- rodé los ojos.

Me acerque a Sasuke e hice lo mismo que con Sebastian y la respuesta fue la misma "Hmp"

- Que expresivos.- dije con sarcasmo-. Deberían de estar diciéndome lo mucho que me quieren antes de que…- me calle de golpe al ver sus caras enojadas-. Era broma.

- No es nada chistosa.- dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño. Se paro junto a mí-. Te amo Sakura.- me dio un casto beso en los labios-. No juegues con eso por favor.- pidió con los ojos cerrados.

Asentí.

Me dejo ir y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

- Esto es tan bochornoso.-dijo Sebastian antes de abrazarme-. Cuídate…mamá.- lo último lo susurro en mi oído.

Sentí tan bonito escucharlo decir eso.

Le sonreí a los dos.

- Dirán lo que quieran, pero mi "broma" surtió efecto.- corrí hacia la puerta antes de que contestaran. Escuche un "cuidado, no corras" antes de cerrar pero no estaba segura quien fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hasta que te acuerdas que tienes hermano.- dijo Naruto abrazándome-. El teme te acapara mucho. Por cierto, ¿Donde esta? – dijo mirando sobre mi hombro.

- Tenía cosas que hacer.- dije simplemente.

A nadie le habíamos dicho de la llegada de Sebastian. El pobre tenía que estar las 24 horas encerrado en el apartamento por lo cuál decidí no volver al trabajo (a parte que Sasuke no quería que lo hiciera)

- Con razón.- caminamos alrededor del parque-. Ya decía yo que no era normal que anduvieras sola por las calles, el teme no te deja ni a sol ni a sombra.

Reí.

- ¿Cómo van mis sobrinos? – puse mis manos sobre mi vientre algo abultado.

- Se están portando bien.

- ¿Ya sabes que van a ser? – pregunto emocionado-. Si son niños quiero enseñarlos a jugar fútbol, de seguro el teme ni siquiera sabe que es eso.-

Reí.

- Para alguien que dice "odiar" a Sasuke, como que lo mencionas mucho.- Naruto se rasco la nuca-. En cadad oración que dices incluyes un "el teme…".

Naruto río.

- Lo admito me cae bien, mas de lo que debería. Pero no vayas a decir nada.- lo abrase por la cintura-. Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien como él.

- ¿Por qué es igual de sobre-protector que tu? – pregunte alzando una ceja.

Naruto soltó una pequeña risa.

- Sobre todo por eso.- reí.

- ¿Cómo esta Hinata? – Naruto soltó un suspiro de tonto enamorado.

- Le voy a proponer matrimonio-. Me separe de él para quedar de frente a frente.

- ¿Es en serio? – Naruto asintió sonriendo.

Me lance a sus brazos y lo rodeo por el cuello.

- ¿Cuándo? – pregunte cuando nos separamos.

- El fin de semana.- dijo algo sonrojado-. ¿Crees que acepte?

Le di un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

- ¡Por dios! Hinata lleva años enamorada de ti. Si le hubieses pedido matrimonio en vez de que fuese tu novia, no lo dudo ni tantito que hubiera aceptado.- nos sentamos en una banca-. Estoy muy feliz por ti Naruto. Si nuestros padres estuvieran aquí estarían orgullosos del hombre en el que te has convertido.- Naruto me sonrío apenado-. Ya me puedo ir más tranquila sabiendo que tendrás a una mujer tan buena como Hinata a tu lado.

- ¿Irte? – pregunto extrañado-. ¿Te vas a ir?

- No…digo, después.-trague saliva-. Queremos tomar unas vacaciones.

- Me habías asustado Sakura-chan.- agarro mi mano-. No se que haría si te vas.

¿Cómo que moriré? Es una posibilidad aún, aunque la doctora dice que todo va bien, no me puedo confiar.

Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y me mordí el labio para no llorar.

- Eres el mejor hermano que alguien puede tener.- paso su brazo por mis hombros atrayéndome más a él-. Siempre te estaré muy agradecida por todo lo que hiciste por mí. Por todos los cuentos leídos en las noches aunque te desvelabas y luego tenías que ir todo ojeroso a la escuela al día siguiente.- Naruto río recordando-. Las veces que me cuidabas cuando enfermaba, dios sabe que no soy la mejor paciente y sin embargo tú nunca me dejaste sola. Fuiste como un padre para mí Naruto. Sacrificaste tu infancia para que yo tuviese una. Tal vez esa es la razón por la que te comportas como un niño a estas alturas de tu vida.- reímos un poco. Sentía las lágrimas de Naruto en mi cabello-. Me enseñaste que por más oscura que este la noche tarde o temprano el sol termina por salir.- mi voz salía apenas en susurros quebrados-. Te amo Naruto, siempre lo are.

Sentí su mano apretar mi hombro y luego un sollozo de parte de él.

- ¿Segura que no te vas a ir? – pregunto separándome de él-. Porque eso me sonó como a despedida.- miraba las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas zorrunas.

- Perdón.- dije limpiándome la cara-. El embarazo me tiene muy sensible.- dije riendo.

- Sakura…también te amo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La escena que mire cuando llegue a casa me dejo sin habla. Sasuke y Sebastian estaban abrazados, cuando se separaron tenían los ojos ligeramente rojos. ¿Estaban llorando?

- Uh.- dije-. Iré a ducharme.

- Sakura.- dijo Sebastian con voz grave-. Lo siento mamá.

- ¿Eh? – estaba confundida. Sasuke sonreía de lado.

- Papá me hizo ver que te estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son.-

- ¿Papá? – pregunte extrañada.

- Estuvimos hablando y llegamos a un acuerdo.- Sasuke me abrazo por los hombros-. Mientras estemos aquí los tres juntos, nos olvidaremos del futuro y disfrutaremos el presente.

Sebastian sonrió asintiendo.

- Papá también me dijo que sufrías por mi indiferencia.- mire mal a Sasuke. No quería hacer sentir mal a Sebastian-. Lo siento _mamá._

Me separe de Sasuke y me tire a los brazos de Sebastian.

- ¿Me perdonas? – pregunto como niño chiquito que acaba de hacer una travesura. Una punzada llego a mi corazón al pensar que tal vez nunca más reviviría esta escena.

- No hay nada que perdonar.- le di un beso en la mejilla-. Te amo Sebastian.

El sonrió.

- Te amo también mamá.

Y mi corazón salto de emoción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke se entero de todo. Su cara no expresaba ninguna emoción.

- No le digas a Sebastian.- le suplique.

- ¿Por esto no querías que viniera contigo? – íbamos saliendo de la consulta con la Dra. Tsunade-. ¿Pensabas que nunca me iba a enterar? – estaba enojado-. ¡Por dios Sakura! Tienes siete meses y yo no sabía nada.

Guarde silencio y agache la mirada.

- Lo siento.- dije-. Quería que quisieras a Sebastian primero y cuando eso sucedió…las cosas iban tan bien entre nosotros. Sebastian me dice mamá, me abraza y me desea buena noches. No quería arruinar todo lo que habías logrado diciéndoles la verdad.

Sasuke suspiro.

- Le tenemos que decir.- entramos al auto y nos fuimos a casa.

El camino a casa se me hizo demasiado rápido. Hoy que quería retrasarme un poco más, solo parpadee y ya estábamos a fuera del edificio.

- ¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto Sebastian recibiéndome con un beso en la mejilla.

Mire a Sasuke suplicándole con la mirada que no dijera nada.

- Hoy no Sakura.- dijo-. Querías que me comportara como un Padre, pues eso es lo que are.- Sebastian nos miraba confundidos-. Sientate, tenemos algo que decirte.

Los tres tomamos asiento. Sebastian frente a nosotros.

- ¿Le dices tu?- pregunto Sasuke a mi lado. Me hice chiquita en mi asiento y negué-. Bien.- suspiro-. La Dra. Tsunade me dijo el sexo del bebé hoy.

Mi labio inferior empezó a temblar.

- ¿Del? Querrás decir "Los".- dijo Sebastian

Sasuke negó.

- Será niño.- Sentí la mirada de Sebastian en mí.

- ¿Tu lo sabías?- pregunto Sebastian con los dientes apretados.

- Me entere hoy.- dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Y tu? Sakura.

Asentí sin mirarlo.

- Sabía que solo era un bebé, pero no sabía quien sería.- trate de justificarme.

- Pero aun así no dijiste nada.- Sasuke sujeto mi mano-. Siempre decías "Los bebés" ¿Por qué? – estaba enojado.

- Yo no quería que te enojaras.

- Pues al parecer no te funciono.- dijo con los dientes apretados-. Di la verdad ¿Lo hiciste por mi o…por ti?

Dudé. Era cierto que estaba muy feliz con Sebastian y no quería que esa felicidad se fuera al decirle la verdad.

- Y-o.- respire hondo-. Quería sentir lo que es ser "mamá".- cerré los ojos.

- Pues espero que lo hayas disfrutado porque nunca lo serás.- lo mire a los ojos choqueada.

- ¡SEBASTIAN! – Grito Sasuke-. No le hables así, es tu madre.

- Es la verdad Sa-su-ke, aunque hayamos jugado a la casita tiempo, los tres sabemos lo que pasara en un par de meses más. Gracias por eso, me dejas sin madre y ahora sin hermana también.

Lloré.

- La Dra. Dice que todo va muy bien, que no hay complicaciones ni nada por el estilo.- dije bajito.

- ¿Eso es lo que te dices todas la noches antes de dormir? ¿Para aliviar un poco la culpa? – sonrió burlón-. ¿Sabes? – se paró-. Yo te amaba, te admiraba porque diste tu vida por nosotros.-Sasuke se paro y me ayudo a mi a hacerlo.

- Y lo are de nuevo de ser necesario.- dije. Era verdad.

- Hikari.- dijo como si yo no hubiera dicho nada-. Era la única que me ayudaba a soportar esa vida de mierda que me diste.- Sasuke gruño-. Verla sonreír por cualquier cosa hacia que ese infierno de vida donde tu padre no te quiera y tu madre no existe fuera un poco mejor.- sonrío nostálgico-. Y ahora gracias a ti.- me dio un escalofrío-. No tendré ni siquiera a ella. Todo por tu egoísmo.- Sasuke me abrazo cuando solté un sollozo-. Una vez me pregunte como alguien como Sasuke había terminado con alguien como tú, y al verlos ahorita me doy cuenta…son tal para cuál. Solo piensan en ustedes mismos.

- Sebastian.- dije con la voz rota-. No fue mi culpa.

- ¡CLARO QUE LO FUE! - me grito-. ¿Querías ser buena madre? Pues no te hubieras embarazado, eso sería lo mejor para todos.

Jadeé y luego solté un grito cuando Sasuke golpeo a Sebastian.

- Serás mi hijo, pero no permitiré que le hables así a Sakura.

Sebastian tenía su cara ligeramente inclinada.

- Vez.- dijo mirándome directamente-. Aun no nazco y ya tengo una vida de mierda.- y se fue.

Escuche el portazo de la puerta y me desplome en el sillón a llorar.

- Me odia.- dije.

- Shh.- Sasuke me arrullaba-. Esta enojado, luego se le pasara.- Sasuke río-. Tómalo como una practica para después.

- Si es que hay un "Después" para mi.- dije en un susurro pero Sasuke me escucho.

- No pienses así amor.-beso mi cabeza-. Por favor.- su voz se quebró-. No hagas que ya te extrañe. Te amo con toda mi alma Sakura, no se te ocurra dejarme.

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse, y no, no fue debido a sus palabras dulces. Me sentía cansada, como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

- Sasuke.- dije agitada-. Aaah.- mi vientre dolía.

- ¿Sakura? - dijo preocupado-. ¿Qué pasa?

- Llévame al hospital…duele.- otra punzada llego-. ¡YA!.- le grite cuando lo vi estático.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡NARUTO CALLATE! – le grite por el celular. Estaba demasiado histérico-. Te veo allá. – colgué después de escuchar un "ok" de parte de él.

Salimos del edificio y ahí estaba Sebastian con un pie apoyado en la pared y ¡FUMANDO!

- ¡Sebastian! – le grito Sasuke. Sebastian tiro el cigarrillo al piso asustado. Se acerco a nosotros y al ver mi cara de dolor su cara palideció-. ¿Qué paso?

- Tiene contracciones y esta muy agitada. ¡Ayudame!.

Sebastian me sujeto para que Sasuke pudiese conducir.

- Apestas a cigarro.- le dije con cara de asco.

- Perdón.- abrió la puerta de la parte trasera-. Solo fumo cuando estoy estresado.

- Espero que se te quite esa costumbre Sebastian.- el asintió-. Odio el cigarro.- Sasuke entro en la parte de conductor-. Eso va para ti también Sasuke.- otra punzada.

Me incline hacia abajo y respire hondo.

- _Sabes que me caga de sobremanera_,- empecé a cantar. Cantar siempre me calmaba. _Hacia que me olvidara del dolor o cualquiera cosa que quisiera olvidar en el momento_-. _Lugar donde vaya siempre tiene que ir mi suegra_. – Escuche la risa de Sasuke-. _Yo lo único que quiero es que se muera,__yo lo único que quiero es que se muera, como sea_.- Sentí el _pecho de Sebastian agitarse debido a la risa. Hice una mueca de dolor y seguí cantando-.__Si vamos a salir es con chofer,__yo pienso que lo hace por joder.__  
__Si estamos en la sala y nos vamos a la cocina,__seguro nos observa por detrás de la cortina._- Sebastian y Sasuke soltaron una risa-. _Si nos vamos a ir al cine, nos manda con tus primas__y cuando me despido nos observan tus vecinas.__Para que nadie se quede sin chingar y__pa que todos chinguemos igual._- me retorcí en los brazos de Sebastian y unas cuantas lágrimas se me escaparon.

- Cantar siempre la calma.- dijo Sasuke desde su lugar.

Sebastian asintió.

- Era la única canción que recordaba.- dije-. Es de las épocas rebeldes de Naruto.

- Con razón.- dijo Sebastian-. ¿Quieres que te cante?

Sonreí y me recargue más en su pecho.

- _No puedo soportar el dolor de mi alma por ti sufriendo…_- la voz de Sebastian se escucho en el silencio del auto y me relaje-. _Recordando sueños bonitos que hacen sentirme a tu lado…pero abro los ojos y tu no estás. Me escondo de la tristeza y le pido ayuda a mi señor para aprenderte a amar._- suspire. La letra era bonita-. _Dulce princesa_.- me beso en la cabeza-. _Mis ojos por ti lloran, mi alma esta dañada por dejarte sola, te deje escapar sin saber lo que perdía_.- lloré, no por dolor. Esto era más que una simple canción para aliviarme el dolor. Sebastian se estaba desahogando-. _Y ahora busco la oportunidad de volver de estar a tu lado, de decirte de nuevo que te amo_.- lo último lo dijo para mí sola.

- Lo siento.- dijo sollozando-. Por todo lo que te dije antes.

- Lo se. Estabas enojado.- me mordí el labio para no gritar. En verdad las punzadas dolían demasiado-. Todo esta bien Sebastian.- mi vista empezó a fallar. ¡NO, AHORA NO! Respire hondo.- Sasuke.- el me miro por el espejo retrovisor-. Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?.- Sasuke frunció el ceño-. Tu sigue manejando no te distraigas.- fijo su vista en el camino-. Siempre te he amado, aún cuando eras un huraño agrio que solo me hablaba a gritos.- sonrió-. Prométeme que cuidaras a Sebastian. Que pase lo que pase lo vas a amar, no solo porque sea una parte de mí.- dije recordando lo que siempre decía "Lo amo por ser parte de ti"-. Ámalo porque es tu hijo, es parte de ti también.

Lo mire asentir.

- Te amo Sakura.- y después de eso todo se puso negro.

* * *

.

.

.

Awww, a poco no es un amor Sebastian :')

Sniif, sniif :')! PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO EL FINAL ,!

NO ME APEDREEN POR FAVOR ._.! JAJAJA, Espero les guste (:

Cuando termine este fic, tengo pensado hacer un GaaSaku, regalo para Sakuita, y bueno para todas a las que le guste esta pareja (:, pero principalmente para ella,

NO TENGO DINERO PARA EL PSIQUIATRICO MUJERE! JHAJAHAJ creo que en un review de Existence me dijo que le estaba provocando demasiado daños psicológicos si no pagaba las consulta con el psi tendría que hacer un fic de esta pareja, y bueno, como escribir no me cuesta nada xD HAHAHA y aparte ya como que me llego una idea a la cabeza. :)

Nos leemos luego (:


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

- ¡TE ENCONTRE.- grito tío Naruto desde el otro lado del árbol donde estaba escondido.

Grite por el susto y el se río.

- Me asustaste.- le dije haciendo un puchero-. Le diré a tía Hinata.

Naruto palideció.

- Uh, Sebas.- lo mire mal-. Sebastian.- corrigió él-. Estamos jugando.

Seguí con mi puchero y el se puso a mi altura.

- Si no dices nada, la próxima vez te llevo al parque de diversiones.

Sonreí feliz.

- ¿Sabes que es malo sobornar aún niño de cinco años? – dije sonriendo.

- Y tu, ¿Sabes que es malo que un mocoso de cinco años chantajee a su tío favorito? – dijo riendo.

- Yo nunca hice eso.- dije caminando hacia la casa-. Mi tío favorito es Itachi.- y corrí hacia dentro, huyendo del castigo del tío Naruto. Las cosquillas.

- Aquí estas.- dijo mi abuela Mikoto detrás de mí-. Ve a darte una ducha iremos a visitar a tu madre.-

- En ese lugar solo hay gente llorando, no me gusta ir abuela.- dije.

- Lo siento Sebastian, pero es una ocasión especial.- asentí-. Yo se que no te gusta ir, pero hazlo solo por hoy ¿Si?

- Ya que.- dije y luego me fui a duchar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Mamá – grito Sebastian a una inconsciente Sakura-. ¡Apúrate! _

_Sasuke miraba desde el espejo retrovisor y las manos le temblaban sobre el volante. El maldito semáforo que no se apuraba. Miro a los lados y no se miraba carro a la vista. Contó hasta tres y piso el acelerador. _

_- ¡Te pasaste el rojo! – grito Sebastian atrás._

_- ¡YA SE! – primera vez que lo hacía la verdad, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. Ya podía ver las letras del hospital, solo le faltaba poco para llegar._

_Unas luces rojas y azules se hacían notar por los espejos._

_- Mierda.- dijo Sasuke. Acelero más, solo le faltaba poco. Se estaciono, bueno si a eso se le puede llamar estacionar._

_- Necesito un Dr.- grito Sasuke. Varias personas se le quedaron viendo. Dos agentes de la policía llegaron al lado de Sasuke._

_- Señor.- dijo uno._

_Sasuke los miro mal._

_- Sebastian ve por una enfermera mientras me encargo de los oficiales._

_Sebastian asintió y recargo a Sakura en el respaldo del asiento. _

_- Mire oficial.- miro a Sakura de reojo y sintió pánico. Tenía mucho tiempo desmayada-. Mi esposa esta ahí adentro, desmayada y con siete meses de embarazo. No me justifico ¡pero ese puto semáforo tardaba mucho en cambiar a verde!_

_El oficial asomo su cabeza por una de las ventanillas. Llegaron dos enfermeros y sacaron a Sakura del coche para depositarla en una camilla._

_-¿Es usted familiar? – pregunto uno._

_- Es mi esposa.- dijo olvidándose de los oficiales. _

_- Señor.- dijeron detrás de él-. Lo entiendo, pero esa no es razón para que quebrante la ley._

_- Si, si, si.- dijo Sasuke sin mirarlos-. Haga la multa que quiera, llévese el coche si lo desea.- saco las llaves de su pantalón y las entrego-. Ahorita no tengo cabeza para nada, todo lo que tenga que decirme hágalo después.- le dio una tarjeta con su nombre._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_El azabache corrió por donde miro que lo hicieron los que se llevaron a Sakura._

_- ¿Y Sakura? – pregunto a Sebastian cuando lo miro sentado en una de esas incomodas sillas._

_- Se la llevaron para allá.- dijo recargando la cabeza en la pared que estaba detrás de él._

_Sasuke se acerco a la recepcionista del área._

_- La paciente Sakura Haruno.- pregunto desesperado._

_- Uh, ¿Es familiar? – pregunto._

_- Es mi futura esposa.- dijo seguro de si mismo. _

Espero que algún día lo sea- pensó Sasuke.

_- Fue trasladada de urgencia al área de partos.- siguió leyendo-. En estos casos le pedimos a un familiar que firme una hoja de responsiba, dado que la paciente sufre de taquicardia…_

_- ¿Qué? – grito Sasuke. Sebastian se acerco a su lado-. ¿Carta que?..._

_- Solo es por precaución, en caso de que la paciente necesite ser intervenida de urgencia, necesitamos la firma para poder hacerlo._

_- ¿Qué tiene Sakura? – pregunto Sasuke asustado._

_- La paciente presenta un cuadro de preclampsia.- dijo bajando la mirada. _

_Sebastian palideció al lado de Sasuke._

_- Firma eso.- le dijo sin mirarlo-. ¡FIRMA!_

_Sasuke firmo y se fue a sentar con Sebastian. Ninguno de ellos podía entrar para estar con Sakura._

_- De eso murió.- dijo Sebastian perdido en la pared blanca de enfrente-. Sakura…va a morir._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

- ¿Por qué tengo que llevar flores? – pregunte aun lado de mi abuela Mikoto.

- Porque es lo que se hace en estas ocasiones. – dijo mi abuela sonriéndome. La abuela me quiere mucho.

Le sonreí.

- ¿El primo Minato estará ahí? – pregunte emocionado. Tenía tres años, casi cuatro.

- Minato-chan tiene que estar con su madre Hinata.- la tía Hinata tenía un balón en su panza.

Hice un puchero.

- ¿Por lo menos veré a mi padre? – dije esperanzado.

- ¡Claro cielo! Tu padre ahí estará.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_- ¿Cómo esta Sakura? – pregunto Sasuke cuando vio a la Dra. Tsunade salir por esas puertas._

_- Ella quiere verte y a ¿Sebastian? – dijo extrañada._

_Sebastian se paro de un salto._

_- Síganme.- dijo Tsunade. _

_Nos pusieron ropa adecuada para el área, no hicieron lavarnos y entramos._

_- Hey.- Saludo Sakura sonriendo un poco._

_- ¿Cómo estas? – Sasuke se acerco a ella._

_- Agitada.- miro a Sebastian-. Quería verlos antes de que me metieran a cirugía.- Sakura agarro la mano de Sasuke-. ¿Lo cuidaras verdad?- el asintió con un nudo en la garganta-. Tsunade dice que tengo suerte.- tanto Sebastian como Sasuke fruncieron el ceño._

_Idénticos – pensó Sakura sonriendo. _

_- ¿Suerte? – dijo Sebastian burlón._

_- Dijo: tienes suerte Sakura, si hubieras sido gemelos como querías no tendrías muchas posibilidades, la preclampsia es una perra. Pero en tu caso no se ve tan feo el panorama. _

_Sebastian abrió los ojos como platos _

_- ¿Eso…es verdad?- Sakura sonrió-. ¿Vas a vivir? – pregunto sonriendo. _

_- Tengo más posibilidades que antes.- dijo sonriendo. _

_Una punzada hizo que Sakura arqueara la espalda. Sasuke se puso erguido y salio a buscar a Tsunade._

_Sakura giro la vista a Sebastian, pero se miraba algo fantasmal. Sebastian estaba desapareciendo._

_- Adios…mamá.- fue lo que escucho Sakura antes de verlo partir._

_Otra punzada hizo que soltara un chillido. Era el momento, había llegado el momento de dar a luz…de saber si vivía o moría._

_-.-.-.-.-.-._

Entre a ese feo lugar. Nunca me ha gustado venir aquí, pero solo vengo unas cuantas veces por mi mamá. Y saber que veré a mi papi me emociona, la casa de la abuela Mikoto es bonita, pero aburrida. El tío Naruto no siempre puede ir y el tío Itachi esta de luna de miel con la odiosa de Konan. La odio porque se llevo a mi tío lejos, no es como mi tía Hinata que me presta a mi tío Naruto y a Minato para que no me sienta tan solo.

Fije mí vista en las personas a mí alrededor y mire a una pareja abrazados llorando.

- Todos lloran abuela, por eso no me gusta venir.- dije apretando su mano.

- Es normal en este tipo de lugares, muchas personas han perdido a sus seres queridos.

- ¿Se fueron al cielo? – pregunte. Podría tener cinco años pero sabía lo que eso significaba.

- Así es Sebastian.

Llegamos al elevador y entramos.

- Pero a donde vamos solo habrá personas sonriendo.- dijo mientras subíamos al quinto piso.

"Maternidad"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sasuke estaba que se comía las uñas. Sebastian ya no estaba._

_- ¡Mierda! – dijo sentándose un momento. _

_- Ya relájate.- dijo Naruto poniendo una mano en su hombro-. Sakura es fuerte, saldrá de esta.- las palabras consoladoras de Naruto no tuvieron el efecto deseado. Puesto que luego de haberlas dicho se echo a llorar en el hombro de Hinata._

_- Dobe.- dijo Sasuke rodando los ojos._

_- Familiares de Sakura Haruno.- escucho que preguntaba un hombre vestido de azul._

_Los tres se abalanzaron contra él. _

_- ¿Qué paso?- fue el primero en preguntar Sasuke-. Yo soy su esposo. _

_- ¡Felicidades! - dijo bajando su tapabocas y sonriendo un poco-. Es padre de un hermoso hombrecito._

_Naruto y Hinata sonrieron detrás de Sasuke._

_- En estos momentos esta en la incubadora por si quieren ir a verlo._

_Los tres asintieron. _

_- ¿Y Sakura? – pregunto Hinata._

_- La Sra. Sakura ella…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-._

- ¡MAMI! – grite cuando entre a ese cuarto de color rosa. Huáchala. Solo me gusta el rosa en el cabello de mi mamá-. Mira lo que te traje.- dije dándole las flores. No le diría que la abuela me obligo a traerlas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Ella esta delicada pero estable._

_Los tres soltaron un suspiro aliviado._

_- Cuando sea trasladada a piso podrán verla, por el momento pueden ir a ver a – leyó algo en su libreta-. Sebastian Uchiha._

_Sasuke se sintió orgulloso al escuchar eso y camino hacia donde el Dr. Les indico, iría a conocer a su hijo…por segunda vez._

_-.-.-.-.-.-._

- Mi vida.- dijo ella haciéndose a un lado para que me sentara en la cama-. Te extrañe.- y me beso en la frente. Me encantaba que hiciera eso.

- ¿Ya vas a salir de aquí? No me gusta venir, mucha gente llora.- dije recordando a la pareja del vestíbulo.

Mi mami sonrió asintiendo.

- Solo estamos esperando que traigan a tus hermanitas para irnos.- sonreí. Mi mami tenía tres meses encerrada en este cuarto de color rosa. Mami no estaba enferma, estaba como pelota de futbol al igual que la tía Hinata. Papi me dijo que estaría aquí un tiempo mientras mis hermanitas salían de su panza. "Embarazo complicado" dijo papi.

- ¿Y mi papi? – pregunte bajándome de la cama.

- Hola campeón.- dijo alguien desde la puerta.

- ¡PAPI! – Corrí hacia él.- Te extraño a ti también.- le dije cuando me tomo en sus brazos. Papi venía a ver a mami todos los días en las tardes y como a mi no me gustaba me quedaba con la abuela. Extrañaba a mami, pero ver a gente llorar no me gustaba para nada.

- ¿Lista para irte? – dijo papi a mami conmigo en brazos aún.

Una mujer vestida de blanco entró con una cuna con ruedas y otra mujer rubia cargaba algo envuelta en mantas "rosas".

- Mira que tenemos aquí.- Dijo la mujer rubia mirándome. Papi me puso en el piso-. Estas muy grande Sebastian. ¿Quieres conocer a tus hermanas? – asentí dando pequeños saltos. La mujer rubia le paso el bulto a papi y la abuela cargo a mi otra hermanita que estaba en la cuna. Se agacharon a mi altura y por fin las mire.

Solo miraba sus caras, estaban envueltas como tamalitos.

- Están rojas.- dije frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Tienen fiebre?

Mi mami río.

- Se les quitara con los días.

Papi descubrió la cabeza de mi hermana y una su cabello…rosa salio a la luz.

- Ella es tu hermanita Hotaru.- papi sonrió.

- Y ella.- la abuela también descubrió la cabecita de mi otra hermana. Era cabello negro, como el mío. Sonreí-. Se llama…

- Hikari.- dijeron mis papis al mismo tiempo. Luego se miraron y sonrieron.

**FIN.**

* * *

.

.

.

awwww *-*!, viiiieron que todos estan felices :D -Bajen esos cuchillos y una death note que me dijeron por ahi 8 -) - JHAJAHAJ, no ya enserio pueden dejar sus ideas homicidas hacia mi persona :D

Este es el final, perooooo habrá un epilogo, algo pequeño simplemente para que vean como son como familia ellos cinco :D!

Nos leemos luego :D


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogo

El día que me di cuenta que mi vida era perfecta fue una vez cuando tenía 7 años. Mi madre Sakura me pegó. No fue un golpe en sí, fue un golpecito en la mano porque me estaba portando mal con mis hermanas. Hikari y Hotaru tenían dos años y yo estaba jugando en mi "Wii", el tío Naruto me lo regalo de navidad y jugaba a todas horas.

El punto es que, estaba tan entretenido jugando que no me di cuenta cuando Hotaru llegó y pico el botón de "Off". Quede en shock era la última pantalla que me faltaba de pasar en el Mario-Kart y solo me faltaba una vuelta más ¡IBA EN PRIMER LUGAR!

Hotaru seguía prendiendo y apagando el "Wii" y yo seguía sin reaccionar, solo me quedaba viendo en la pantalla del televisor mi reflejo anonadado.

- ¡HOTARU!.- le grite. Ella dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me miro con sus grandes ojos color jade. Tan parecida a mi madre pero con la personalidad de tío Naruto.-. MIRA LO QUE HICISTE – Hotaru empezó a llorar y yo rodé los ojos. Sentí una mordida en mi pierna y mire hacia abajo. Hikari me acababa de morder. Me la sacudí de encima y cayó de pompis en la alfombra.

- me lele mi pompi.- y lloró también.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – mami entró con su delantal rosa con flores amarillas y una cuchara de madera en la mano. Miro la escena y frunció el ceño. - ¿Sebastian?- pregunto alzando una ceja.

- Estaba jugando – empecé. Tío Naruto dice que es mejor decir la verdad cuando se trata de mi mami, porque puede ser una total perra…ups, papi dijo que no repitiera esa palabra y menos para dirigirme a una mujer, sobre todo a mi mami. Que mami puede ser muy mala cuando le dicen mentiras. Solo espero que tenga piedad de mí-. Y Hotaru me apago el Wii y Hikari me mordió, les grite y empezaron a llorar. – puse mi mejor cara de arrepentido. Carita de gatito de Shrek.

Mami suspiro y se acerco a mí. Agarro mi mano y sonreí. La sonrisa se fue cuando sentí el leve golpe en mi mano. Mire a mami confundido. Ella nunca había hecho eso. No dolió, pero me extraño.

- Primero, te dije que cuidaras a tus hermanas mientras hacia la comida. Que jugaras con ellas NO que las dejaras por estar jugando al Wii – baje la mirada. Era cierto-. Segundo, Hotaru esta chiquita no sabe lo que hace, de seguro le ha de haber llamado la atención la luz que hace el juego y tercero y más importante ¡NUNCA! Pero nunca Sebastian, vuelvas a golpear a una de tus hermanas…

- No la golpee, se cayó sola – traté de defenderme pero al ver la mirada de mami me calle enseguida – Perdón – dije quedito

- Eres su hermano mayor. El día que nosotros faltemos…

- ¿Cómo ir al cielo? – pregunte asustado.

- Ojala falte mucho para eso mi vida – dijo mami acariciándome el cabello-. Aunque estén pequeñas ellas recordaran quienes fueron buenos con ellas ¿Quieres que tengan miedo de ti?- negué-. Te entiendo, estabas enojado a todos nos pasa. Pero, ¿Te he gritado yo a ti? – negué.

- Solo me regañas.

- Exacto.- mami se sentó frente a mí al estilo indio-. Regañar es muy diferente a gritar sin razón. Por ejemplo ahorita te estoy regañando pero tú no te das cuenta. Las palabras entran mejor en la cabeza que los gritos.- beso mi frente-. Habrá muchos más momentos donde te enojaras con tus hermanas pero tienes que aprender a controlarte. Los Uchiha son muy temperamentales.- reí. La abuela Mikoto también decía eso-. Ahora, ¿Qué se te antoja para comer? – pregunto sonriendo.

La mire confundido.

- Uh, ¿mami? – tenía miedo de decirle que quería pizza. Capaz y me clausuraba la pizza por portarme mal. Le diré que brócoli. Reí internamente. Que clausure el brócoli y no la pizza.

Me sonrió

- Lo más probable que ya se haya quemado la comida. Te pregunto otra vez, ¿Qué quieres comer.

Sonreí.

- ¡PIZZA! – brinque.

- Me imagine.- dijo ella parándose-. Pero.- ¡OH NO! ¡OH NO! ¡Sabía que era una trampa! -. Estás castigado Sebastian. Te quitare el wii por una semana, y toda esa semana jugaras con tus hermanas por lo menos un momento del día.

¡UUF! Salve la pizza. Mire el Wii a un lado.

-_Lo siento camarada, un soldado caído. Te veo en una semana._

- Y le dirás a tu Padre lo que paso cuando llegué. – y mami se fue sonriendo.

Debo reconocer que sabe jugar muy bien sus cartas. ¡PAPI ADORA A SUS PRINCESAS!

- Retiro lo dicho. ¡DOS SOLDADOS CAÍDOS! – y me tire al piso abriendo pies y manos a los lados.

Un patito de hule cayó en mi cabeza. Gire la vista y Hotaru me aventaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Hikari al verla la imito.

- ¡COMPLOT! – me senté riendo-. Yo no tengo gemelo que me ayude.

Hikari río cuando una pelota impacto en mi cabeza.

Reí.

- Ustedes lo pidieron- dije antes de rodar por el piso y esconderme detrás del silloncito rosa de Hotaru.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mamá dijo que no dijera nada en la hora de la comida. Así que esa noche cuando mire a mami entrar al cuarto de mis hermanas a arroparlas, corrí con papi. Era mejor decirlo de hombre a hombre.

Toqué y asome mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa campeón? – dijo papi recostado en su cama con un libro en su regazo.

- Uh, te quería decir algo-. Dije entrando. Papá palmeo la cama para que me sentara junto a él. Me senté-. Le grité a Hotaru y empuje a Hikari.- cerré los ojos esperando el regaño. Los Uchiha son temperamentales me recordé.

- Ya lo sabía.- dijo el dejando el libro por un lado-. Tu madre me lo dijo hace un momento.

Fruncí el ceño.

- Si ella te iba a decir para que me hace decirlo a mí también.- dije cruzándome de brazos.

Papá río y despeino mi cabello.

- Para que te hagas responsable de tus actos. ¿Crees que fue casualidad que haya salido? – pregunto riendo-. Tu madre te conoce mejor que tu mismo, ella sabía que tú no me dirías nada con ella presente. Sabe lo orgulloso y penoso que eres en ciertos asuntos.

Me sonroje. Era verdad, estaba con mi puerta entre abierta para ver cuando saliera mami.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio y papi agarro de nuevo su libro.

- ¿No me vas a regañar?- pregunte confundido.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga?

- NO.- conteste demasiado rápido. Cosa que hizo reír a mi papá-. Pero bueno, mami me dio un sermón y me quito el Wii y pensé que tú también harías algo.

- Con lo del Wii creo que es castigo suficiente – dijo él burlón. Bufé.

- Lo fue.- dije.

- No te regañare Sebastian.- dijo-. ¿Aprendiste la lección?

Asentí. Nunca más gritar/golpear a mis hermanas. ¡Listo!

- Con eso basta.- me paré de un salto y le di un beso a papi en la mejilla.

- Te quiero papi.- dije sonriendo.

- Y yo a ti campeón. – me regreso el abrazo y beso mi cabeza-. Hay que apoyarnos entre nosotros. Son tres mujeres contra dos hombres Sebastian. ¡Tres contra dos! Nos llevan ventaja.- dijo riendo. Reí con él.

- Aun si fueran cuatro hombres contra mí. Aun así, llevaría ventaja – dijo mami desde la puerta. Me sonroje. ¿Había escuchado todo?

- ¿Y eso porque?- pregunto papi levantando un ceja.

Me baje de la cama y camine hacia la puerta.

- Sebastian – dijo mami dulcemente. Sonreí, ya no estaba enojada.- ¿Me quieres? – dijo haciendo puchero.

Me sonroje y mire a mi papá de reojo. El sonreía de lado.

Asentí sin verla.

- Te lo dije.- escuche a mami-. Los hombres Uchiha tienen debilidad por mí. Por eso, aun si fueran cuatro hombres, no podrían contra mí.

Escuche la risa de papi y luego mami beso mi frente.

- Te amo Sebastian.- dijo ella.

La rodee con mis brazos su cintura.

- Te amo también…mami.

Salí y cerré la puerta. Me recargue en ella y sonreí.

- ¿Crees que aprendió su lección? – escuche preguntar a mami.

Pegué mi oído a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

- Es un chico listo – mi pecho se inflo al escuchar a padre.

- Espero que lo estemos haciendo bien Sasuke.- ¿Qué cosa?-. Quiero que mi Sebastian sea un hombre de bien.

Lo seré – pensé.

- Y lo será Sakura.- mordí mi labio para no gritar. Me emocionada saber que padre pensaba tan bien de mí.

- Ahora.- escuche una risita-. Deja ese ceño fruncido y aprovechemos que todos duermen.

- ¡Iuuug! – dije bajito. De seguro se estaban besando.- "Fuchi" – arrugue mi nariz y corrí a mi cuarto.

En la comodidad de mi sabana contra monstruos. Pensé en los acontecimientos del día. Y ahí me di cuenta que mi vida era perfecta. Perfecta porque tenía unos padres que me corregirían hasta tomar el camino correcto. Perfecta porque tenía unas hermanas, aunque algo latosas y lloronas las quería. Tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar de ellas cuando Padre no estuviera. Perfecta…por el simple hecho de vivir.

-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Vida perfecta? A la mierda con eso.

- ¡APURATE SEBASTIAN! – Era la quinta vez que Hikari me gritaba y tocaba mi puerta de cuarto como loca- se me hará tarde.

- ¡YA VOY! - ¿Nunca gritarle a mis hermanas? Bueno eso quedo en el olvido cuando ellas empiezan. Me cambie rápidamente y agarre mis zapatos en la mano. Me los pondría en el camino.- ¡Por dios! – dije cuando la mire-. ¿Qué traes en la cara? – pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

- Maquillaje – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño. Igual a mí.- Si dices que me veo horrenda le diré a mamá.- dijo cruzándose de brazos-. Ella me maquillo.

- Te vez bien.- dije empezando a caminar-. Solo que no entiendo porque sombras azules cuando la toga es amarilla. Te vez como caja fuerte ¿Sabias?

Hikari soltó un gritito ahogado.

- El vestido es azul, lo traigo debajo de la toga. Hotaru lleva sombras verdes y no le dijiste nada.- paso por un lado de mí.- tú manejas, no quiero arrugarme el vestido.

- Hotaru siempre ha tenido los ojos verdes.- dije para sacarla de quicio un poco. Estaba más alterable de lo normal. Hoy se graduaban de preparatoria-. ¿Ya se fueron? – pregunté.

- Sip.- dijo-. Fueron primero para agarrar buen lugar o algo así dijo mamá y como Hotaru me gano el baño esta vez, pues me tengo que ir contigo.

Lleve una mano a mi corazón.

- Pobrecita de ti – dije riendo. Ella me golpeo el hombro riendo también.- Deja termino de ponerme bien los zapatos.

Asintió. Se tomo una foto en el espejo del recibidor. Rodé los ojos.

- Necesito una nueva foto de perfil de Facebook.- dijo ella.

La hice a un lado y acomode mi corbata. Fuimos hacia mi coche. Oh mi bello coche. Padre me lo regalo cuando me gradúe de preparatoria. ¿Hará lo mismo con las enanas?

Mi Corvette plateado. Era mi pequeño bebé.

- Hablando de Facebook…- Hikari se tensó-. ¿Por qué tu situación sentimental dice: Es complicado? – Hikari hecho su cabeza hacia atrás.

- Ese maldito de Hyuga Kenta que no se decide.- apreté el volante. No me gustaba escuchar de sus líos amorosos pero me daba alegría saber que tenía la confianza suficiente para decírmelos-. O sea, dice que si me quiere y todo el rollo…pero la maldita pregunta no la hace. ¿Es tan difícil? Solo llega y di: ¿Hey quieres ser mi novia?

Reí. A veces puede ser algo difícil.

- Y luego la zorra…

- Hikari – regañe.

- Lo siento. No referirme por apodos ofensivos a las personas.- sonreí-. Pero es que es tan ¡aaag! Esa calzón veloz de Tayuya, le coquetea mucho a Kenta.

- ¿El corresponde? – pregunte con el ceño fruncido. Hace mucho que no rompo la cara a alguien.

- ¡No! – dijo rápido-. Pero es demasiado caballeroso como para decirle "Hey tu, que no ves que estoy ocupado" me frustra demasiado.

Reí.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a él? – pregunte.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo confundida.

- Esto que me acabas de decir.

- ¡NO!.- dijo horrorizada-. Somos amigos, no voy a llegar a hacerle una escena de celos.

- Sin embargo el si te las hace a ti.- dije recordando como dejo el ojo morado de otro chico cuando "Estaba mirando muy pervertidamente a Hikari" palabras de Kenta.

Soltó un suspiro.

- Es muy complicado ser adolescente.- dijo ella riendo.

Llegamos y ella bajo corriendo. Active la alarma de mi bebé y seguí a Hikari hacia dentro.

- ¿Los ves? – pregunto ella a mi lado.

Alce mi cabeza sobre la gente y ¡bingo!

El cabello de mi madre y de mi hermana era nuestra guía siempre que nos perdíamos. Muy llamativo.

- Llegamos.- dijo Hikari saludando a todos en la mesa. Hinata y Naruto estaban más próximos y los salude.

- ¿Minato? – busque a mi primo con la mirada y no, no estaba.

- Se quedo terminando un trabajo en la universidad.- dijo la tía Hinata sonriendo. Me mordí la mejilla por dentro para no reír. Tía Hinata era algo ingenua. Tío Naruto por el contrario, el si sabía lo que significaba "trabajo" para Minato. Sexo-. Llegara más al rato.

Le sonreí.

- Hey Konan.- salude a tío Itachi y su esposa Konan. Ya no la odio, era una tontería de mi parte. Mas sin embargo nunca la llamo tía, no la frecuentaba tanto como a tía Hinata-. ¿Takeshi? – mi otro primo de quince años.

- Esta con Yahiko, le aburren estas cosas.- dijo Konan sonriendo.

Reí.

- Pues ojala no lo encuentren con un piercing en la lengua.

Tío Itachi palideció.

- Si le dijiste a tu hermano que una próxima vez y esta muerto ¿Verdad? – Konan a su lado rodó los ojos.

- No fue culpa de Yahiko la perforación que se hizo Takeshi en la ceja.

- ¡TENÍA TRECE! – todos reímos-. ¿Como un niño de trece años pidió que mutilaran su ceja solo para traer un maldito aro color verde?

- El hijo que tiene como padre a un hombre que se tatúa el símbolo "Uchiha" en el hombro.

- Pero…yo estoy grande.-trato de defenderse Itachi

- Tenías quince cuando lo hiciste Itachi – dijo padre-. Agradece que fuera un piercing y no un tatuaje.

Todos en la mesa asintieron.

- Bueno nosotras nos vamos.- Hikari se levanto y Hotaru la siguió.

- Esto ya va a empezar.- dijo Hotaru con cara aburrida.

Fueron a reunirse con los demás frente al estrado.

- Bienvenidos sean todos.- hablo el Dr. Sarutobi. ¡Dios! ¿Aun sigue de pie? Digo, cuando yo estudiaba aquí el ya estaba algo pasado de años, y mírenlo sigue igual que antes.-. Es un gran honor para mi presentar a los Graduados de este año… - blablabla. El mismo discurso de siempre. Empezó a nombrar a los estudiantes y uno a uno fueron pasando.

Mis hermanas serían de las últimas. La "U" viene casi al final.

- Uchiha Hikari.- todos en la mesa nos levantamos a aplaudir.

Hikari sonrío y se sonrojo. Saludo al Dr. Sarutobi y voltio hacia la cámara sonriendo aún.

- Uchiha Hotaru – escuche un par de chiflidos de parte de algunos hombres y fruncí el ceño. Hotaru sonreía altanera. Ella sabía que era hermosa y le gustaba la atención. Hizo los mismos pasos que Hikari, solo que ella no sonrió como Hikari, era la sonrisa burlona que hacia Padre "Soy mejor que tú y te jodes".

Las enanas se acercaron a la mesa y todos las felicitamos.

- Mis pequeñas empresarias – dijo papá abrazándolas.

Hikari sonrió encantada. Ambas estudiarían administración de empresas. Mire a Hotaru y tenía una sonrisa forzada.

Ella me miro y sonrió.

Me encogí de hombros. Tal vez son imaginaciones mías, pero cuando Papá menciono eso de "empresarias" Hotaru se tenso y su sonrisa no era "real"

- Me iré a cambiar.- Dijo Hikari-. ¿Vienes Hotaru?

Asintió y se perdieron camino al baño.

- ¿Cómo te va en la universidad? – pregunto mi Madre.

- No me puedo quejar.- dije restándole importancia-. Es muy fácil…

- Claro, siempre y cuando tengas memoria fotográfica.- dijo tío Naruto riendo.

Padre río también.

- Me hubiese gustado que aprovecharas esa cabeza tuya para dirigir la empresa…- Mamá rodó los ojos-. Pero si lo que te gusta es ser abogado, pues esta bien. Lo respeto.- le agradecí-. Eso también nos ayuda, así tendremos al mejor abogado para que revise todos los contratos.

- Interesado.- murmuro mamá a su lado. Papá río y la abrazo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Amaba ver cuanto se amaban. Mamá dice que era un ogro cuando se conocieron, pero yo no lo creo… no sé me es imposible imaginarme a Padre enojado. Una vez lo mire enojado pero era porque un hombre ebrio se quería propasar con mamá en un evento de beneficencia que asistimos. Ese día todo mundo le quedo claro que con la mujeres de Sasuke Uchiha no te debes de meter si no quieres terminar con un par de costillas rotas y con el rostro irreconocible.

- Nosotros nos iremos.- hablo Konan-. Itachi esta paranoico porque Yahiko no contesta y le hablo a Takeshi y escucho un "No, en el tobillo sería mejor" y bueno cree que vamos a encontrar a su hijo como lienzo de primaria.

Itachi la fulmino con la mirada.

- Si veo una sola línea de tinta en el cuerpo de mi hijo tu hermano se las vera conmigo.

- Si lo que digas.- dijo Konan ignorándolo.

- Me despiden de Hotaru y Hikari.- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba.

Las enanas llegaron y todos nos quedamos sin habla. Mamá soltó dos pequeñas lágrimas que limpio rápidamente.

- Bueno, creo que tendré que golpear a varios hombres hoy - dijo Padre. Estaba de acuerdo con él.

El vestido de las dos era idéntico –Pequeño capricho de Madre. Desde que tuvieron uso de razón se vestían ellas solas. Nunca más las volvimos a ver con el mismo conjunto de ropa- El de Hikari era azul eléctrico y el de Hotaru verde jade. Era largo hasta el piso y dejaba al descubierto toda ¡TODA! La espalda de las dos.

- Se ven hermosas.- dijo tía Hinata-. No entiendo porque no tienen novio si las dos son muy bonitas.

Hotaru rodó los ojos y Hikari se sonrojo y miro disimuladamente hacia la pista de baile.

- No me interesa.- dijo Hotaru.

- Esa es mi hija.- Padre se levanto y la abrazo.

Hotaru sonrió encantada.

- Iremos a saludar a unos amigos.- Hikari se llevo del brazo a Hotaru.

- Cambia a su viejo por el muchachito de Kenta.

- Calma esos celos Uchiha.- tío Naruto río.

- Ya te quiero ver cuando Natsumi te cambie por cualquier pelele.

- Eso no pasara.- paso los brazos detrás de su nuca-. La encerrare y así no conocerá a ningún pelele.

- ¡Naruto!- regañaron Sakura y Hinata.

- Era broma.- dijo viendo a su esposa y hermana. Ellas se giraron y empezaron a platicar entre sí-. No era broma.- dijo bajito, solo para que Padre y yo escucháramos.

Reímos, pero la risa de Padre no duro mucho.

- Sebastian – dijo con los dientes apretados. Señalo algo con su cabeza y mire en esa dirección.

Un estúpido estaba molestando a Hotaru. Se le acercaba demasiado y ella retrocedía y negaba con la cabeza pero al parecer no entendía lo que es "No"

- Ahorita vuelvo.- dije y me paré. Se me figuro ver una sonrisa de lado de parte de mi Padre.

Llegué junto a ellos y un "No, molestes" de Hotaru confirmo mis sospechas.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte mirando al enclenque.

- No te metas.- dijo mirando a Hotaru-. Solo será un momento, ¡Por favor Hotaru! Nunca me diste una explicación.

¿Explicación?

- ¿Te esta molestando? – pregunte a Hotaru.

Negó.

- No lo conozco.- dijo evitando ver al tipo.

- Con que era verdad lo que dicen de ti.

Hotaru se tensó y me jalo del brazo para irnos. Me solté.

- ¿Qué dicen de ella? – pregunte con los dientes apretados.

- Que es una perra maldita sin corazón.

Hotaru agacho la mirada y estaba ¿Llorando?

El chico rubio la miraba con tristeza. ¿Qué carajos pasa aquí?, Pero bueno el llamo Perra maldita a mi hermanita y no se va a ir "Limpio" de esta.

- ¿Perra maldita? – el me miro por primera vez y retrocedió. Mi puño impacto con su rostro y se tambaleo un poco-. No me importa quien seas, pero que sea la última vez que le llamas de esa manera a mi hermana.- agarro su mejilla-. Claro, a menos que quieras un ojo morado también.- dije sonriendo de lado "Soy mejor que tu y te jodes"

Me gire a ver a Hotaru. Ella no me miraba. Agarro su mano y nos alejamos a un lugar mas privado. Tenía muchas cosas que explicar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Sebastian? – pregunto Sakura.

- Fue a arreglar unos asuntos – Dijo Sasuke viendo la escena. Sakura siguió su mirada y solto un jadeo.

- ¿Qué pasa? Sasuke.-

- Nada mujer.- abrazo a su esposa y la beso en los labios-. Lo hiciste bien Sakura.

Sakura lo miro confundida.

- Educaste muy bien a Sebastian y a mis princesas.- Sakura río y se separo de él. Miro hacia donde estaban sus hijos y soltó un pequeño grito.

- Yo no lo creo.- dijo ella levantándose-. Cuantas veces le he dicho que las cosas no se solucionan a golpes.- dijo cuando miro a Sebastian golpear al chico rubio-. Pero me va a oír

Sasuke agarro a Sakura.

- Calma mujer.- le beso la cien-. Tú le has dicho eso, pero yo...- sonrió de lado-. Yo le dicho que mientras sea por defenderlas a ustedes, usar los golpes esta bien.

Sakura resoplo y se calmo. Miro como sus hijos se alejaban y suspiro.

- Solo por esta vez tu ganas Sasuke.

Sasuke la miro perpleja.

- Por favor, repite eso cuando haya testigos.- dijo riendo-. Nada va a creerme que te gane una discusión.

Sakura le golpeo el hombro riendo.

- No te acostumbres.- y lo besó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡¿Qué mierda fue todo eso?! .- Hotaru se recargo en la pared y cerro los ojos.

- Era mi ex.- dijo simplemente.

- ¿Tenías novio? – pregunte sorprendido-. ¿Desde cuando? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Te hizo algo? – pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

Ella sonrió irónica.

- Hace cuatro meses que salíamos, aunque solo nos veíamos en la escuela.- se miro las puntas de su cabello-. Le decía que las clases de ballet no me dejaban tiempo, pero era mentira. No quería que ustedes se enteraran.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunte confundido-. ¿Te avergüenzas de él? Digo, si parece vagabundo con todo ese cabello y ese fleco de lado…

Hotaru río. Aunque no fue una risa feliz.

- Deidara es músico. Tiene una banda.- me miro-. Pero no es por eso que no dije nada, no me avergüenza Deidara. Lo quiero mucho.- sus ojos se miraban algo cristalinos-. Pero si padre se enteraba…- su voz se quebró.

La abrase.

- Si el se enteraba sabes que te apoyaría, siempre nos apoya.- dije tratando de calmar su llanto.

- ¡TU NO ENTIENDES!- dijo empujándome-. TÚ SIEMPRE HAS SIDO EL HIJO PRODIGIO, EL MEJOR EN TODO. – Sus mejillas se llenaron de lágrimas-. Hikari – sorbió por la nariz-. Hikari tiene eso de los números "La encargada de la empresa"- dijo resentida-. ¿Y yo? ¿Yo que tengo? No soy un maldito genio como tú. No soy buena con los números, pero aun así me metí a estudiar esa porquería de carrera, solo para que Padre me notara. Para que se diera cuenta que también existo.- cayo de rodillas al piso-. Y si…si le decía que tenía novio me iba a odiar. Todo lo que hago le molesta. Crees que no me acuerdo las muecas que hacía cuando era pequeña, ¡HASTA QUE COMIERA RAMEN LE MOLESTABA! – reí y me acerque a ella.

- ¡Tonta! – Le dije pegándole en la frente-. Padre estaba celoso – me miro enojada-. De pequeña eras una copia del tío Naruto en lo que a personalidad respecta. Querías comer ramen a todas horas.- Hotaru río-. Por eso mirabas las "muecas" de Padre, pero no eran dirigidas a ti, el estaba celoso. Él te ve como su pequeña princesita, como alguien frágil. Pero cuando subías hasta las puntas de esos árboles gigantescos – río recordando. Las lágrimas habían dejado de caer de sus ojos-. El hacia "muecas" porque su princesita nunca lo necesito siempre has sido muy independiente. – limpie sus mejillas.

- Entonces…- sonrió-. ¿Si me quiere? – pregunto sonrojada.

- Te ama Hotaru. Créeme cuando te digo que fuiste un regalo…inesperado pero igual de amado como Hikari.

Me abrazo.

- Eres el mejor hermano Sebastian.

Reí.

- Pero si le dices a alguien que dije eso…te golpeare.

Bese su cabellera rosa.

- Esta es la Hotaru que conozco.

Me dio un puñetazo en el pecho.

- Había olvidado que eres muy agresiva. – me sobe la zona afectada.

- Huh, ¿Sebastian? – dijo-. No quiero estudiar administración.- hizo un puchero.

- No lo hagas.- dije simplemente-. ¿Qué quieres estudiar?

- Bueno…- se sonrojo. ¡OH DIOS! Hace años que no miraba sonrojos en las mejillas de Hotaru-. Me gusta el ballet…

Reí.

- Háblalo con nuestros padres. De seguro te apoyaran.

Asintió.

- Huh, ¿Sebastian? – la mire-. Te quiero _Sebastiano._

- Solo porque hace mucho no escuchaba eso de tus labios dejare pasar lo de "_Sebastiano"._

Salimos de nuestro escondite y unos brazos me rodearon.

- ¡Eres el mejor! – mire hacia abajo y era Hikari-. Te amo Sebastian.

Hotaru soltó una risa a mi lado.

- Hable con Kenta y ya somos novios.- dijo dando saltitos cuando me solto-. Aunque no se quien le pregunto a quien.- empezó a divagar-. "Equis" el punto es que ya somos ¡Novios!

- ¡Felicidades! – Dijo Hotaru-. Iré a hablar con nuestros padres.

Me miro y yo solo asentí. Hikari nos miro a los dos.

- ¿Y ustedes que se traen? – Pregunto levantando una ceja-. Nunca han sido muy cercanos que digamos

- ¿Celosa? – dije riendo.

- Hmp.- reí. "Los Uchiha son muy territoriales"-. No, simplemente se me hace raro es todo.

- Si.- dije sin creerle-. Te creo Hikari.

Ella resoplo.

- Ven, vamos a despedirnos de los tíos.

Llegamos a le mesa y Hotaru se encontraba un poco alejada hablando.

- ¡Que disfrutes tu noche hermosa! – tía Hinata acaricio los rulos de Hikari. Artificiales, obviamente-. Nos vemos luego.

- ¡Hey Hika! – La abrazo Naruto-. Te vi picarona.- le dio golpecitos en el estomago con le codo. Hikari se sonrojo-. Pobre niño, no sabe lo que le espera con Sasuke y Sebastian.

Ambos reímos. Era verdad.

Terminamos las despedidas y nos acercamos a despedirnos nuestros padres.

Padre tenía el ceño fruncido y Hotaru agachaba la mirada.

- Mañana hablamos de eso del tal "Deidara.- dijo con desden-. Y de lo otro…- Hotaru se mordía el labio-. Me da gusto que por fin te decidieras.- Hotaru alzo la mirada y abrazo a Padre.

- No, ya enserio.- hablo bajito Hikari-. ¿De que me perdí?- reí.

- Luego te digo.

- Yo sabía que eso no era lo tuyo, pero por mas que te insistí que pensarás bien las cosas tu siempre decías que administración querías estudiar.- Madre acariciaba su cabello-. Serás la mejor bailarina mi amor.- Hotaru se mordió la mejilla por dentro. Lo se porque hace un mueca chistosa en sus labios cuando hace eso.

- Gracias.- dijo abrazando a los dos-. Los amo mucho a los dos.

Mamá lloro y Papá inflo el pecho con orgullo.

- Bueno – dijo mamá-. Nosotros nos iremos.

Agarro a padre de la mano.

- ¡NO lleguen tarde! – dijo dándonos un beso a cada uno en la frente.

Padre me dio "La mirada" y se fueron. Esa mirada que dice "Estas a cargo"

- ¡VAMOS A BAILAR! – dijo Hikari. Hotaru sonrió y la abrazo por los hombros.

- Oigan.- dije. Ambas se giraron a verme-. ¿Se acuerdan de Shion? – pregunto rascando mi nuca. Asintieron-. Pues, huh, es mi novia.

Me miraron en shock. Gire mi cabeza hacia la puerta por una posible vía de escape y ¡Aleluya! Minato venía llegando.

- Huh, iré con Minato.- me giré.

- ¡SEBASTIAN! – gritaron ambas enojadas.

"Los Uchiha son muy territoriales" recordé.

Reí

Me giré y mire a mis hermanas viéndome con el ceño fruncido. Les sonreí y ellas se relajaron un poco. Llegué hasta Minato.

- Hey Sebastian.- me saludo cuando llegue a su lado.

Le regrese el saludo. Mire a la pista de baile y ahí estaban Hikari y Hotaru bailando entre ellas. Kenta se acerco a Hikari y Deidara a Hotaru. Los ultimos se retiraron de la pista. Hotaru se giro a verme como pidiendo mi aprobación.

Asentí.

Se retiraron a una esquina, para tener privacidad pero para que yo no la perdiera de vista.

Sonreí.

- Y luego…- Minato hablaba hasta por los codos.

Saque mi celular y cheque la hora. La foto que mamá tomo el día que me "golpeo" me recibió de lleno. Ni siquiera me di cuenta a que horas lo hizo, tiempo después me la enseño. Estaba tirado en el piso cansado y riendo. Hikari y Hotaru seguían aventándome cosas y yo simplemente me rendí. Eran dos contra uno. "Montoneras" pensé rodando los ojos.

Las busque con la vista y las encontré otra vez juntas bailando. Me miraron y ambas sonrieron felices.

Y ahí lo supe nuevamente. Mi vida era…perfecta.

* * *

.

.

.

Saquen el pañuelo :')!

Se acabo Señoritas. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo :)

uuuuf, AMO A SEBASTIAN! A poco no es una lindura de hermano?

Alguien por ahí me dijo que quería la letra de la canción que canto Sakura para "relajarse" HAJAHAJ, se llama "Chinga tu madre" de Molotov xD!

Muuuuuuuuuuuuchisimas Gracias por el apoyo al fic :')!, Pensé seriamente en no subirlo porque se me hacia demasiado fantasiosa la idea, algo rara pues xD! pero buuuuueno, dije: nada pierdo con intentar. Y que bueno que me anime (:

El Gaasaku que haré ya esta en camino, solo que tengo problemas con el nombre x3! no se me ocurre nada :/ JHAJHAA, No se si vaya a ser un fic largo o corto, todo depende de mi cabeza :P!

En fin, nos vemos en otro fic :*


End file.
